Celebrity Skin
by EgyptsStar
Summary: Hermione makes a proposal that Draco cannot refuse. My own version of a quickie fic with humor, intrigue, and good old fashioned lemony...lemony...SMUT AND WIT WITH PLOT. A lighthearted departure from Resurrection. COMPLETED!
1. Indecent Proposal

"I need you to help me." 

"Merlin… I never thought that I would live to see this happening."

"It's simple really, just do this for me."

"Hmm… lemme think. **NO**!"

"You are such a bloody prat! I just need to _borrow_ it for a minute and then I'll be done."

"Granger are you MAD? It's attached to ME! It isn't some book you can check out of the library."

A familiar bushy-haired girl stood with her arms crossed in defiance. Now in her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she hadn't changed much.

That was the problem. She wanted… no NEEDED change.

For the previous six years she had been the bookworm sidekick of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Ok, let's face the facts. She still was.

Don't get Hermione wrong, she loved her best friends, but she was tired- tired of being invisible….

To other men.

Her face framed with exasperation, her patience had worn thin. I mean really, it was a simple request.

She needed someone to take her virginity, push her into womanhood. Make her over.

The head boy sounded like he would fit the bill just fine.

She huffed in annoyance. "_Who _would have thought? The Slytherin SEX God turning down a free piece of ass? Pfft, this is what I get my listening to rumors."

A platinum blonde eyebrow raised in amusement. "Mudblood, **_THAT_ **is no rumor**."**

Draco Malfoy coolly stared at the brown haired girl before him. They had called a semi-truce early this year and it had been working out up to this point. The girl was going bloody spare with all this nonsense, going about it as if sex was some sort of business proposition.

Draco chuckled to himself. '_Borrow my penis?'_

If it only it were so simple. He was of the opinion that she had read too many books…and not lived enough reality.

Hermione clucked her tongue with impatience. "Malfoy! PAY ATTENTION!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he attempted to cut off the conversation. He has a feeling that it was going too far- that he should have left long ago. "Why should I Mudblood?".

"Whatever Malfoy, you haven't called me that in ages, so calling me that now isn't going to help you." Hermione sighed inwardly, working Malfoy wasn't going according to plan.

"What about Potty and the Weasel? The right equipment is the right equipment…. after all."

"Not that I would know, but I've heard that all of them are not created equal. I need someone with experience that I frankly, won't have an emotional attachment to later. Even you have to admit, there is no love lost between us Malfoy. It's perfect." She grimaced as her pride deflated slightly at admitting Malfoy was somehow better than the rest.

_'He'll never let me live this down, but it's a small price to pay'_ she thought.

Draco raked his fingers through his hair as he sighed inwardly, mulling it over in his mind-cursing...

_'Damn bloody truces..._

_Ha! It would be sweet though, getting under Potter and Weasley's skin. Plus, the favor would be akin to performing a community service. Not that I would know about anything like that, but it sounds good.' _With that, he had made up his mind.

"Fine Granger. Give me seven days. Starting tomorrow—bring money."

"Seven?" So short?

"Yes, seven. If youaregoing to go on about this, you may as well go _all the way_. No pun-intended." He made a mental checklist.

_'Yep, seven days. Not enough for major overhaul, but long enough to make essential changes while keeping it as casual as possible.'_

Draco smirked. _'No emotions my ass, she is a woman after all.'_

Hermione looked at a smirking Malfoy, assuming that he found his humor amusing. She made a mental note to tell Malfoy that humor was not his strong suit.

She extended her hand. "Right. Deal?"

As a pale masculine hand reached out to grip the tanned hand before him, Draco deftly grasped Hermione'shand and yanked her against his body. Securing her hands firmly behind her back, he surprised her with a brief closed mouth kiss.

Soft, almost promising….at least in the girl's opinion.

Grey eyes met hazel ones. A knawing feeling weighed in Draco's stomach. This was going to be trouble. He knew it. His voice was somewhat strained in his reply.

"Yeah, deal."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I should be working on Resurrection but I have totally hit a bit of a block on it so I decided to work on this idea that has been plaguing me for DAYS. This is a departure from my more serious "in character" fic I have going because I wanted to be a bit more lighthearted and humorous in my storytelling. Never fear... the sex is STILL the sex! 

Cheers and thanks to all for indulging this whim,

NB


	2. Dismantle

Day 1

(Banging sounds on the door)

"Granger! Get up! I haven't got all day!" A blonde boy huffed behind the door.

Hermione rolled over once again in her cocoon of sheets to look over at the clock. 8am? She mumbled rudely, something about it being too blasted early on a Saturday for this shit.

(Banging continues) "GRANGER! Don't **make** me come in there."

The once drowsy head girl jerked upright from her bed, further displacing her tangled sheets. Even though she did make a deal with Malfoy, she still didn't want him to see her in her knickers quite yet. If he came in right now, that's all he would see.

Hermione… In _just _her knickers.

She responded quickly. "Alright already you pissing ferret! I'm up!" She rose from the bed to retrieve her bathrobe, heading in the direction of the bathroom. She opened the door on her side to find Draco standing at the opposite end—as they share a bathroom.

Hermione took a minute to study him as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed in casual fashion dressed in a black cashmere sweater and grey slacks that gave the hint that Malfoy may be more than just some skinny boy. It was obvious that that was quite the contrary, as the muscled outline of his chest and forearms were somewhat visible through the soft material. Never to be outdone, his glistening platinum locks were styled in a fly away manner with few strands framing his face. An unfamiliar feeling settled in Hermione's breast.

It had gone as quickly as it came with her next breath.

While she was busy staring, Draco smirked in amusement. He loved being admired by women—loved feeling desirable—having those around him aware of his masculinity.

Unfortunately, the sight that greeted him needed A LOT of work. Granger in the morning looked like something out of a scary movie with that bird's nest for hair, crust in her eyes, and something on the side of her mouth that looked like dried drool.

The look of her ogling him didn't help her look attractive in the least.

Draco sighed helplessly. Some dude named God supposedly made heaven and earth in seven days, so if that could happen, there has to be hope for this silly slip of a girl.

He spoke to break the silence. "We're wasting time. Time is money and I have to work miracles, so hurry up." He reentered his room, closing the door behind him.

_'That haughty bastard!'_ thought Hermione. _'Miracle? I'm not that bad. Am I?'_

She answered her own question by finally looking into the mirror. A look of horror crossed her face.

"Shit."

* * *

Dressed in baggy jeans, wool sweater, and sneakers, Hermione met Draco in the common room to begin their journey. She struggled to place to her hair into a ponytail as they walked down the halls. 

"Don't bother Granger, it's like turning a coughed up hairball into an Abominable snowman."

She grimaced and replied cuttingly. "Boy, you _sure_ know how to make a woman feel good about herself."

Draco replied matter-of-factly. "I'm not here to make you feel good about yourself…although eventually, I will be doing some things to you that _feel _good. **_Very good,_** but first things first."

His words echoed in Hermione's head as she unconsciously shivered. '_Good… **very good**.'_ She could only imagine what he was referring to, as she had only before him kissed a boy she liked in the first grade. Well, kissed him on the cheek.

At that pathetic thought she pushed some of the niggling doubts out of her mind. If not now, when?

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the outskirts of Hogwarts near Hogsmeade. Draco raised his wand into the air.

"Decipio Atum Velamen."

At this incantation, a willowy mist surrounded the pair, shielding them from theview of others. If one looked from afar, they would have seen naught but a fog covered field, although at this time there were two students within their midst.

"Cover of deception Malfoy?" She knew the spell well as it was very old dark magic. She was also wise enough to know that somehow, the ministry would never be able to track the spell down.

"Being the son of a Death Eater had its privileges."

During the minute of silence, Hermione shifted slightly, as Draco hadn't mentioned his father since he learned of his death. She supposed that he liked to think of his death as the beginning of his life anyway. She had heard him mention it in that fashion once before….

Draco moved to grab her hand. "Ready?" and before she could respond, they apparated in front of a large marble building. The surrounding pedestrians could be heard conversing in French.

Reading her mind, Draco spoke first. "Yes, France. Paris. The best salons in the world. Hence my comment regarding your attempts at a ponytail."

Hermione sighed, so she was going to get her hair done. It isn't like she hadn't tried doing her hair before. It…just… likes itself the way it is. It was a sloppy excuse, she never really paid too much attention to her hair, but she had to voice a disclaimer nonetheless.

"It won't work Malfoy, but I'll let you try anyway."

Draco muttered the countercurse to lift the spell and then proceeded to usher Hermione into the salon and spa. They are greeted immediately by a petite caramel skinned woman.

"Bonjour Monsieur, Madame-."

Draco interrupts. "Mademoiselle. Parle anglais?" He didn't expect Hermione to know French and he wanted no tricks. They needed to stay on the same page.

"Yes, welcome to Tresses Salon and Spa. How may I help you?"

Draco pushed Hermione forward. "Full service—money is no object. Do what you feel is necessary- wax, pluck, color, but leave her hair with length. That is her best physical quality. Understood?"

The stylist stared at Hermione and clucked her tongue in partial distaste. This girl is in such a state of déshabillé….

Hermione's eyes went southward under the scrutiny of their gazes feeling, for the first time a bit ashamed of herself. Tilting her chin up with his free hand, Draco looked into her hazel pools, the strength of his gaze filling her as he spoke.

"Rise to the challenge."

His words were not lost on the stylist, who took it as her cue to usher Hermione to the back to begin her work. Ensured that she was in good hands, Draco went off to run some errands. They would be a while.

Good things come to those who wait.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco entered the salon where he was ushered into a room that took his breath away upon entering.

It wasn't the room itself though, more than _who_ was in the room.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror as she studied her own reflection. She was amazed at the transformation that had taken place. Her hair was colored a light brown, with honey blonde highlights to complement her eyes. Now straightened with a slight bunt to the ends, it gleamed and flowed silkily down her back. The stylists, who turned out to be wizards, gave her a few spells to maintain her new look. Her skin glowed with vitality due to the exfoliating treatments, and also well placed makeup designed to enhance her facial features. With smoky eyes and glossy pink lips, she was a vision to behold. Hermione turned to find Draco observing her with equal amazement.

Draco tilted his head to the side and smirked in triumph. "This is what I like to see… **RESULTS!**" He turned to the stylist. "Bill the Malfoy accounts."

Hermione looked incredulously. "MALFOY!"

"Granger, what did you think I spent to get you a new wardrobe a few hours ago? I consider this project an exploration in humanitarianism, so don't sweat it. Let's go."

Hermione shrugged in reply and gathered her coat to leave. If Malfoy didn't want to admit to being nice, so be it.

"Whatever Malfoy. How did you know my size anyway?"

Draco waved her question away as if insignificant. "Trick of the trade."

She shook her head. "Right". All the while thinking...

_'Boys, I will never understand them'._

* * *

It was nightfall when they finally reached the safety of the head dorms. Hermione headed straight for her room. Draco followed her inside with the shopping bags, settling them into her closet.

He took a look around the room and tsked. "How did I know that Gryffindor colors and books would be all over the place?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she responded. "I dunno Malfoy… perhaps because I'm the smartest witch of the age that HAPPENS to be in …let's say…. GRYFFINDOR?"

_'He is so full of shit that Malfoy. I bet you his room looks much like mine but in green and sliver._

_Hypocrite'._

Hermione turned to plop down onto her bed. Draco slowly walked up to her until he was standing before her. Hermione looked up in question as Draco spreaded her legs and knelt between them.

"Malfoy, what are yo-"

He looked up at her andcut her off. "Your lessons from here on out will consist of several things. Basic grooming which you have already had, fashion, dating etiquette, sensuality and sexuality. Right now, I am going to teach you something else."

Thoughts swam in the young female Gryffindor's head as she felt Draco's warm hand run up the tops of her thighs. She choked out a laugh in her nervousness.

Draco noticed her unease and slowly twisted his mouth into a devilish grin. "Don't worry Granger, I won't be doing anything. YOU will be…at first."

Hermione gulped nervously. "Me?"

"No… Crookshanks. YES… **YOU**."

Sheresponded sarcastically in an attempt to delay whatever it was that was coming. "Well... I wouldn't blame you, he is a loveable cat, and if you squint hard enough, his squashed face looks like Pansy's. You've had enough experience with that… haven't you?"

"Nice try Granger." The blonde boy shook his head in annoyance with myself, thinking:

_'When was the last time I dealt with a virgin?_

_Pansy, but that was ages ago._

_Ew, Pansy… Crookshanks. I need to shift my mind off of this'._

"Kiss me Granger."

"What?"

"I need to know what I'm working with here, so kiss me."

Hermione leaned down and hastily kissed Draco on the lips.

It wasn't even 5 seconds.

A blonde eyebrow waggled in amusement. "Granger, you call THAT a kiss?"

She huffed exasperatedly. "Well what did you expect? I **TOLD** you I needed help!"

Draco clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Alright, fine! I'll tell you what to do but I first have a question."

"What?"

"Do you eat fruit?"

Hermione looked at Draco as if he had two heads. "Huh?"

Draco spoke as if he was talking to a deaf person. "DO…. YOU….. EAT…"

"Yes you nitwit of course I eat fruit! What sort of a question is that?"

He ignored her. "Any peaches or plums?"

She looked at him strangely. "Both."

Draco started slowly. "Right. Well, once you've bitten into your peach, what happens then?"

"Uh... well. I use my mouth and tongue to catch the juices that try to escape." She met his eyes and blushed in understanding.

Still kneeling betwixt her legs, Draco pulled Hermione closer to him until her crotch came into contact with his chest; their eyes never breaking contact.

"Think of me, as a luscious ripe peach you are about to savor, and kiss me."

Gathering up her courage, Hermione lifted her hand to caress Draco's cheek, tracing the outline of his jaw with her finger.

"Pêche." She whispered in French, catching Draco by surprise as she leaned down to claim his mouth in a kiss. Hermione gently caressed his mouth with hers for a few minutes, nipping at his lips teasingly before tentatively using her tongue to probe for entrance. Draco opened his mouth in welcome as their tongues met. Wanting to see what she would donext, Draco allowed Hermione to take the lead at she stroked his face with her hands and sucked on his tongue simultaneously. Draco rewarded her by groaning into her mouth appreciatively. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as she instinctively wriggled her crotch closer to his hard chest. Inexplicable feelings swirled within her belly.

_'If Granger eats peaches this way, then MERLIN!'_

It was obvious that her male counterpart was feeling a mixture of intense surprise and lust: surprised that she was able to inspire feelings of lust in him...for obvious reasons. Kissing him as if he was a long lost lover, Draco noticed that she tasted like chocolate.

After a few minutes, they mutually broke the kiss and stared at each other wordlessly while attempting to catch their breaths. It was a somewhat awkward moment, as neither of them expected it to be so….passionate.

It was a preview of what was to come, but neither wanted to back out. If anything, curiosity spurred them on. Galvanizing them for what's ahead.

Draco stood up to leave as he had recovered first, looking as aloof as ever. "Not bad for your first time Granger, we will continue to practice as we go along until you perfect your technique. Until then, goodnight."

Watching his back as he exited through her bathroom door, she pondered the day's events and sighed a resigned sigh. Everything was set in motion, and there was no turning back.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

* * *

A/N: Hope you like chapter 2 as Draco is slowly initiating her in the ways between a man and a woman. This will be your Xmas present as I will be unable to update tomorrow b/c I am flying home to see my family for the holidays. I wish everyone a happy and joyous holiday season. 

Shout outs:

1.Kylala-San- The 1st reviewer! Thanks so much girlie.

2.Lorett- Draco's eternal champion! Thanks for your support as I indulge this obsession.

3. HermioneLilyGranfer- Thanks so much for your review! I hope after this you are still of the opinion that this has the potential to be a GOOD story and you KEEP reading!

Everyone else reading and not reviewing: Glad you came, but its always a BETTER party when all the players are identified. :o) (wink)

Cheers,

NB


	3. No quiero amarte, I don't want to love u

Day 2 

"Malfoy! What the hell are _these_?"

Hermione stood before Draco in his room waving a piece of turquoise cloth in the air. She was not amused.

At all.

"Lace" Draco responded coolly. "Honestly Granger, even **YOU** couldn't miss that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes mutinously as she tapped her foot impatiently. The strip of bright cloth still held up by naught but her pinky finger, she stalked towards Draco as she spoke with barely contained anger.

"**MISS?**! You **_want_** to know what's **_missing?_** The rest of the bloody ensemble!"

The corner of Draco's mouth twitches. "That's the idea you silly gel. They are **THONG** knickers."

Hermione inwardly fumed. _'How was I supposed to know that Malfoy was going to go shopping behind my back?'_ Even though she would never admit it, his taste was impeccable. Cashmere, silk, lace, lambskin wool, everything was well made.

Only thing, it seemed to not _cover _everything that needed to be covered.

At least in Hermione's opinion.

"How am I supposed to feel comfortable with my ass hanging out and a virtual WEDGIE? And I thought the purpose of bra's were to be support the _whole _breast. How's that supposed to happen if my bloody nipples look like they are about to make the great escape!"

Draco shook his head, as this was totally preposterous to him—to have an argument over undergarments.

"Present a pretty picture, and people will look. Men are visual Granger, so you need to create a picture that will attract. That is what this is all about—part of it anyway, and you're wearing it."

Hermione pressed her lips together into a thin line and mumbled. "Pushy ass ferret." She had no one to blame but herself. She turned on her heel to leave.

"Red strapless bra with matching thong. You know what dress I want. The shoes as well. 45 minutes." He was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling as he spoke in monotone fashion.

Hermionecrossed her arms over her chest. "Where are we—"

Draco continued to lie in repose. "Still here? Tick tock..."

Miffed, Hermione stomps off to her room to get herself together, feeling like a puppet. _'Who does he think he is?_

_The wanker.'_

* * *

Draco knew full well that she was going to go spare when she saw the wardrobe; buthe felt that she needed it- as hecould count on one hand how many passable outfits Hermione owned. 

_'Fingers and toes for the amount of 'granny' undergarments I saw. One could have thought she loved to punish herself with all the confining cloth… and all WHITE!'_

As he closed his eyes, Draco thought of all the lingerie he had chosen for her. He had taken great pride in selecting the lush and rich colors and textures. In his opinion, lingerie was the best part of a woman's ensemble because it was the part you had to work the hardest to get a chance to _see. _

The sexier it is, the more women exude confidence. Confidence in their womanhood, their sexuality…it made them wilder.

Hermione would be no different—at least he hoped.

Draco's mind flitted back to last night and was surprised as he felt his groin begin to stir. He immediately squashed the intruding thoughts. This was business, not pleasure. Everything had its place. If anything, Draco was very methodical.

There was work to be done, and he would do it.

* * *

Draco was casually lounging in the common room as Hermione entered. As planned, she was in red from head to toe starting with her dress: a maraschino cherry colored fitted crepe tube dress. It did an excellent job displaying her curves as the bottom of the dress caressed her mid thigh. From there to the ankle, there was nothing but smooth, creamy skin. Strappy 2 ½ inch shimmering sling backed red shoes completed the ensemble. Curls tumbled down Hermione's back and framed her face, whose only enhancement was cherry colored gloss. She wore a satin choker about her neck of the colors she wore. 

Simple.

Simple yet elegant.

She fidgeted nervously as Draco got up to walk towards her. As he began to encircle her slowly, Hermione noticed that he looked very dark and mysterious in all black. The top three buttons of his crisp dress shirt were undone, revealing the tops of his smooth, chiseled chest. His tailored black pants were of the finest quality, complimenting his long legs and firm buttocks. He wore a cowry shelled necklace about his neck. This, paired with his purposefully disheveled platinum locks, made him look quite primal—roguish even.

He grunted in approval as he completed his critique. "But…"

"But what?"Her thoughts turningcynical._'Trust him to find something wrong.'_

"Your clothes tell me one thing, your body language another. You need to relax"

She continued to fidget as she mumbled "Easy for you to say, you don't have a piece of cloth up your ass."

Draco bit back a laugh as he kept his expressions in check. He replied mockingly "What? And stop fidgeting."

She held her tongue as she ignored him. "Where are we going?"

"On a date."

"**YOU**? My **_first _**date?" She began to laugh, this was crazy.

He smirked. She wanted to be a smartass? So could he…..

"Funny, you're fussing over a first date more so than your own virginity. I personally don't put much stock in the whole 'first's' thing, but I'd think you'd place a higher value on the latter, and _not_ the date. Now shall we commence with the lesson?"

Hermione flushed as she blushed in embarrassment. Malfoy was right; she treated her hymen as if it was some chocolate frog card to be traded away. She couldn't dwell on that thought too much longer as Malfoy was dragging her towards the door and away from school grounds.

Not too much later they appeared in front of what looked like a Spanish bistro as the sign "Volvere" glared from the restaurant. Situated on rocky plains, the bistro had a lovely view of the beach below. The sun was beginning to set, reflecting colors of amber, red and gold. Hermione held her mouth agape in awe. It was perfect.

Draco held out his hand. "Come, let's eat."

They were seated in the bistro where they were not too long left unoccupied. Food and wine flowed freely at their table as did conversation. They always had good conversations, most of which were arguments, but this time it seemed different. Hermione laughed and smiled as Draco told her some of the instances he got in trouble in his childhood. Draco, as much as he tried, couldn't help but laugh as Hermione laughed. He wanted to make her comfortable yet remain serious, but her laughter was contagious…and he felt comfortable sharing. She made him feel at ease. He was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Across the table, Hermione was aglow with newfound confidence, thinking along the same lines as Draco.

It was very strange.

* * *

**Cue song "No me Ames" (You don't love me) salsa version. A duet by Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony**

* * *

The salsa band began its first set as Hermione and Draco finished their meal. Draco got up and extended his hand. Hermione gulped nervously. 

"Dance with me Granger."

"Err... I don't know any Latin dances."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm here for? C'mon."

Hermione stood and allowed Draco to lure her onto the dance floor. Other couples were dancing with their bodies in close proximity. Some spinning and dipping across the dance floor, it all looked very beautiful yet intimidating to Hermione. Draco gathered Hermione into his arms.

"Don't worry about them, Latin dance is about emotions, body language… communicating without words. Feel the music."

Hermione closed her eyes and allowed the sounds to permeate her being as Draco led in the dance. A natural leader, Draco twirled, spun, and dipped Hermione about the dance floor, coordinating her movements until she was able to do so on her own. Their bodies melded in prefect harmony as they grinded and brushed against each other. Minds and hearts filled with the sounds of the trumpet and horn, the words piercing them.

'No me Ames por que pienses…. (Don't love me, 'cause you think)

Que paresco differente … (That I appear different)

Tu no piensas que es lo justo… (Don't you think it's fair that)

De pasar el tiempo juntos… (as time passes (as we spend time) we could (come) together ?)

No me Ames que comprendo… (You don't love me, I understand )

La mentira que seria…' (The lie it would be)

Sweat glistened on their bodies as their eyes and body movements matched beat for beat, both not wanting to be the first give in. Defiance gleamed within their orbs as they twisted and turned, Draco leading Hermione into more complicated steps. Hermione tossed her hair back as she responded to Draco's lead. Some couples had even stepped back to watch them as their body language and expression to one another was so powerful.

As it were, the young Gryffindor and Slytherin were unaware of their own power… their essences.

After that song, they continued to dance into the night. Salsa, Merengue, Cha-cha, they did it all and with gusto. So it was no surprise that they both collapsed onto their respective beds later on, falling asleep instantly.

They would dream troubling dreams that night.

Dreams of stormy grey eyes…

Dreams of hazel eyes….that turned to molten amber at the slightest body contact.

Of the next day, the next lesson….

and the next discovery.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 as promised! I hope that it pleases. 15 reviews in ONE day! OMG I am soo excited over that! ;o) As for the Spanish, I am so damn rusty that I gave the **broad translation** of the words, as english is different from spanish in terms of grammar. If anyone wants me to email them a copy of the song as a companion to the story. EMAIL ME at the address listed on ff. I would be happy to! It's a beautiful song. 

Shout outs:

1. Lorett: HEY LOVE! (hugs) I hope that my track record is still a good one after this chapter. you are wonderful to me as always. Cheers, 70/30. :o)

2. Hafthand: HEY! (hugs) you wonderful girl you! How was your trip? Well I hope. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and showing your support. Write soon and let me know how things are.

3. HermioneLilyGranfer: YAY! A new friend:o) That would be wonderful. Hope you enjoyed this one.

4.XBeautifulLetdown- AMEN TO YOUR REVIEW! (high fives ya)

5. Your-GUN-my head: I have no idea what exactly "Mary-Sue" means, but I am assuming that it means unoriginal as this plot has been repeated several times all over fanfiction. This story (as stated in my 1st A/N) is DEPARTURE from my more serious writing and as such, is meant to be funny with a romantic twist. :o) I'm pleased that you are enjoying it nonetheless (as I always love reading plots such as these). However, if you ever want to read something more original, allow me to recommend my story "Resurrection" to you. Thanks fortaking the time to review:)

6. Sarh- Hopefully this chapter answers your question about detail (if not, the answer is YES). :o)

**(Added after original posting) 7. Blinknena182- For letting me know that J.LO actually said JUSTO... not GUSTO! Also for reminding me of the long lost verb, paracer. :o) Cheers, girlie.**

8.Circlemaster, Chantelle, JoCute Girl, AshlitaMalfoy,Charlie, InvisableInk, MalfoysQueen( I love that nickname! I would totally want to be JUST THAT...his QUEEN #sigh#), JuneShowers, Soul Chaser, Yeahyeahyeah, ACharmedOne, and all the invisible readers out there:

Thanks you all for your wonderfulreviews! Warmed my heart on this holiday season.

Cheers and looking forward to hearing from you all soon,

NB


	4. Overnight Celebrity

Day 3

The head boy sighed tiredly, as he hated to repeat himself.

You'd think as it was her idea, she would be more cooperative.

"Go back and get dressed Granger, because there is no way you're wearing that shapeless outfit."

With the help of the head boy and girl, Professor Dumbledore was persuaded into granting the school one dress down day a week, as it allowed students to shed the confines of their heavy robes. It also kept things interesting, as Dumbledore loved to change things up. These 'down' days as they were called, were never on the same day, but much like the school.

Spontaneous, up-to-the-minute.

Literally, they found out an hour ago, so Draco went about his wardrobe, trusting Hermione to follow the plan.

This trust was obviously misplaced, as the head girl had a very HARD HEAD. Dressed in baggy jeans, hoodie and a ponytail. Draco counted himself fortunate that at least she had enough pride to maintain her straightened look.

"No. I like the way I am just fine thank you." Hermione crossed her arms defensively.

Draco casually strolled towards Hermione until he was toe-to-toe with her. He placed his hands about her waist. He loved to play dirty first thing in the morning.

He smirked as he began to slowly raise her t-shirt. "If you needed help, all you had to do was ask."

Hermione frantically placed her hands over Draco's before her chest could be exposed. "Bugger off Malfoy! I don't want to be on display!"

He continued to smirk devilishly at Hermione until she was positively fuming. This was for her own good, and she knew it.

"Granger, the pants are next if you don't do as I say…. **NOW**." He knew that she knew he meant business. She had heard about Malfoy's talent for that sort of thing…

Getting girls to somehow rid themselves of their pants… and the like.

Merlin knows, as much as Hermione wanted this, she wasn't quite ready at this point for Draco to come full throttle. So she did the only thing she could do…

She slumped her shoulders in defeat and went back into her room to change, and gather up the courage that was seemingly left behind.

She had a feeling that she would need it, for what lied ahead.

* * *

There was only 15 minutes remaining for breakfast when Hermione Granger entered the great hall. She looked very fetching in a cleavage displaying, fitted hunter green velvet ¾ sleeve v-neck top that tied at the side. The outline of hips, thighs and bottom were hugged and lifted by the straight legged black leather pants she wore. Feeling taller and exuding confidence in her 3 inch black leather boots, complete with pointed toe, Hermione was every bit the woman. 

Her tresses flowed long and straight down her back and framed her face as did her makeup. Smoky 'come hither' eyes and mocha lipstick enhanced her features while not taking away from the natural, classic beauty that was all her own. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

As she passed, she noticed how the great hall went still as every eye was on her. Girls whispered in jealousy and envy. Boys winked and whistled in appreciation. It was working…. and she didn't make a fool of herself.

"Uh… Hey Hermione…"

"Oh my goodness, what a difference!"

"Hot pants Granger!"

"Wow… who knew all of that was under her robes?"

"Who does that bitch think she is? She needs to stick to her books and leave good looks to the big girls."

She chuckled to herself.

She was no longer invisible.

Of course, the reaction from her friends was no different.

"Hermione, you look GORGEOUS GIRL!" Ginny Weasley yelled as she gave Hermione a big hug.

"Thanks Gin."

"Yeah Hermione, you look wonderful." A blushing Neville Longbottom agreed.

She gifted him with a dazzling smile. "Why thank you Mr. Longbottom." Neville, if possible, turned a deeper shade of crimson. Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati joined in the chorus of the steady stream of compliments Hermione received.

Sittingdown, Hermione looks across the table, where her two best friends sat. They look stunned, their mouths agape and eyes wide in utter shock.

Hermione waved her hands in front of their faces. "Guys…. Hello? Ron? Harry?"

Ginny stopped Hermione. "Allow me." Ginny took one flask of pumpkin juice in each of her hands and dumped it onto the boys' heads. They shook their heads and screamed bloody murder as they sputtered and flailed around. Ginny smiled a smile of satisfaction.

Ron started in first. "Ginny! What the bloody hell was that for?"

Ginny looked at Ron and Harry pointedly. "YOUR best friend walks in here looking every bit the dazzling witch and THAT'S _**ALL**_ YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

Harry cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand, replying as he rolled his eyes. "Gin, we were speechless, which meant we were dazzled quite appropriately." He looked and shrugged at Hermione. "'Mione, you were always beautiful, and you still are."

This took everyone at the Gryffindor table by surprise as it was said in such a matter-of-fact manner by none other than Harry Potter. Ron decided to add his two cents.

"Erm, yeah 'Mione, after 4th year, we learned our lesson. You're every bit the girl. My question is, _**who** _is responsible for what we're seeing right now?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She didn't want anyone to know about Draco, _ever_. All three pairs of eyes were on her as she gulped nervously. Trust Ron to have a moment of clarity... at an **_inopportune_** moment.

She gathered her composure as she huffs out: "Ronald, _why_ does it have to be about _someone?_ Couldn't _I_ just want to spice things up a bit?" It was mostly true; it was her idea to spice things up, so she didn't feel too bad—although it was a lie of omission.

A woman had a right to her secrets.

**ESPECIALLY** when that secret involved a certain blonde Slytherin.

The response Hermione would have received from Ron never came, as her three friends went still.

"Granger, looking positively shaggable today. May I praise you for the transformation?" Hermione turned to see blue eyes winking at her in amusement.

"At this rate, it will take me forever to deflate Granger. People filling her head with all this sodding nonsense."

"Give it to her Drake, she looks delicious."

Draco ignored his best friend to lean down towards Hermione's ear. His warm breath tickled the nape of her neck as he whispered in her ear...

"In a few days, I will know exactly **_how_** delicious you are. Unless, I can get a sample now?"

He smirked and leaned back to stand beside his friend. Draco was enjoying every minute of this.

_'Look at Potter and Weasley ready to pounce.' _

Harry and Ron's knuckles were white as they gripped the table with force. Veritable fire kegs they were, as there was never any love lost between Draco and these boys, regardless of any truce their female comrade made.

_'Ha...wankers. If they only knew.'_ thought Draco.

Noticing the interplay, Hermione forcefully turns around to confront the two Slytherin boys-all the while cursing their bad timing.

_'Bloody troublemakers'_.

"Malfoy, Zabini… **GET LOST**!"

Blaise placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "Oh fair Gryffindor, thou hast injured me." Draco rolled his eyes as he corralled his currently overdramatic best mate in.

He mumbled under his breath. _"Bleedin' Italians."_ Restoringhis voice to a normal volume he continued to talk.

"Granger. Tonight, 8pm. Head dorms. I may be running late due to Quidditch practice, but I'll be there. **Show up**."

That said, Draco and Blaise walked away from the table. They were the toast of Hogwarts—to the female population anyway, second to Harry and Ron—who had their own following. Girls began to surround them as they made their way out of the great hall. Hermione saw Draco wrap an arm around the waist of a petite blonde girl she recognized as Mandy Brocklehurst, a 7th year Ravenclaw. Whatever he whispered in her ear must have been good, as Mandy blushed and giggled profusely. Hermione began to frown, without realizing it.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Queried Harry. It was obvious that the head girl was otherwise distracted.

"Hermione?" Yelled Ron as Ginny shook her by the shoulders. This shaking was what brought her around. Hermione spoke as one would with a foggy brain.

"Huh? You guys say something?"

They looked at her strangely, well except Ginny who just smiled her devilish smile. She knew that Hermione was checking out Malfoy the entire time. Ginny felt it was a good thing that the head girl wasn't immune to boys—it meant that she thought that there was more to life than books.

Ginny had plans for a conversation all her own.

Harry looked at Hermione as if she is possessed before speaking. "Umm… yeah. What's going on with you and Malfoy at 8 tonight?" If anything, Harry wasn't stupid. Something was going on with Hermione. He didn't know what it was, but he figured that he was bound to find out eventually.

Hermione waved Harry's question off as if inconsequential. She got up to go to her 1st class, Arithmancy.

"Head's business, as usual. See you guys later."

She walked out of the great hall, eyes following her all the way. Little did she know, she was about to develop her own following.

It was anything but business as usual.

* * *

_'All in all, today was a success'_ thought Hermione as she plopped down on her bed after a long day of classes. She got compliments from almost everyone, including Professor Snape (if sputtering on one's beverage as one's enters the room could be called that). On top of that, she aced her Ancient Runes examination, solved a very complex Arithmancy equation, and was now two months ahead with her homework and studies.

It was 7:45; she still had time to get comfortable before Malfoy showed.

Hermione bent over to remove her boots, saying aloud to no one in particular: "Merlin, what an awesome day!"

"I can imagine, as no bloody male in Hogwarts could stop talking about you and your leather pants. It was all quite amusing."

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Draco's voice. He was leaning against the door frame of her entrance to the bathroom. Still in his Quidditch breeches, slick sweat ran from Draco's forehead and bare chest. Hermione's eyes widened as she finally got a full view of Draco's upper body. He wasn't bulky, but toned and well chiseled. He was fit. Strong.

"Where did I ever get the idea that you were scrawny?" She asked rhetorically. He was early.

Draco shrugged as he strode into her room. "I dunno, but I will say... I'm **_big_** where it counts."

He didn't say more to justify that comment—he allowed it to stand on its own.

Hermione unconsciously squirmed as her mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts, none of them comforting.

Draco sat on the bed beside Hermione. "You think too much Granger. Have you ever just done something without thinking?" Draco doubted it, but the question had already been asked.

Hermione blinked. "What do you think _this_ is?"

"What do your parents do for a living? Dentists you said?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Yes"

"Well it's a lot like that, **pulling teeth**." Draco's mouth twitched as he tried to control his mirth.

_'Silly ass muggles, allowing people to abuse their teeth. __OY!'_

Hermione laughed as she shoved Draco. He allowed his back to fall against the mattress. "You cheeky bugger!" she says, prepared to give another sassy retort, butlooks down at Draco and cuts her laughter short.

_'There is a half-naked man…._

_On my bed…._

_A gorgeous (I'm never admitting thataloud)… man_

_On MY bed.'_

Draco looked up from below and studied Hermione's profile as she laughed. Her bright, sunny smile was housed by luscious lips—the bottom lip slightly plumper, gave her a sexy pout. Those eyes….her eyes. Shining eyes. His own orbs darkened in appreciation of all he saw as he spoke huskily.

"As we practiced before."

Without hesitation Hermione leaned down to kiss Draco as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Their tongues melded together as they continued to taste and sample one another. With one arm propping her up, Hermione used her free hand to trace the outline of Draco's bicep, his jaw, his chest. Draco ran his fingers through her hair, holding her head close to his face.

Taking control, Draco eased Hermione onto her back and moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. Nipping and nibbling the nape of her neck, the sounds of Hermione's sigh of appreciation filled the air. He sucked her earlobe, eliciting a moan from her as his hands roamed across her waist to undo the strings of her top. Hermione placed her hands over his, a fleeting look of alarm crossing her features.

"Relax Granger; I'm going to ease you into this. Trust me."

She gradually relaxes, allowing him to divest her of the velvet top, revealing a demi lace bra. Draco licked his lips as he laid eyes on Hermione's breasts. Heavy globes straining through the flimsy fabric, her nipples were barely covered. Their cherry tops thrusted out invitingly, enticing Draco's line of vision. Draco moaned and Hermione gasped as his tongue darted out to tease her left nipple through the cloth.

Their respective groins filled with heat as Draco continued his assault on her breasts, which were now free from their confines. Suckling and tonguing each globe fiercely, Draco savored the taste and feel of Hermione as she grinded herself against him—frantically raking her fingers through his already messy locks. She cried out in pleasure, grinding herself once againagainst Draco's body.

She had never felt anything like this in her entire life. With each suckle…it felt as if something deep inside her throbbed—pulsed—yearned. Hermione could feel the evidence of Draco's arousal against her thigh.

This was the stuff of the romance novels she read.

Shemade aquick mental note to one day thank Ginny for forcing her read that rubbish.

Before she could entertain additional thought, Draco came up to recapture her mouth in a searing kiss. This kiss was somehow different from the others they had shared, and Hermione, being inexperienced, could not properly coin this kiss.

But it was rough….

It was hungry….

Brazen….

Guttural…..

It was the kiss of reckless wantonness.

Of pure…

Unadulterated

Lust.

* * *

Draco was attempting to fight his baser instincts as he stopped laving attention on Hermione's breasts, but once he saw her... 

Upper body bared

Back and neck arched in submission

Her eyes closed, licking her now swollen lips in anticipation.

He couldn't resist, he gave in to the primal urge to kiss her.

So that he did. Draco thought that the force of the kiss would scare her, but if anything, she responded in kind. His groin tightened even more uncomfortably within its confines.

He was enjoying this too much. Way too much.

He had to stop… **NOW**.

Draco ended the kiss and abruptly stood, his back to Hermione. Damn his tight breeches! He spoke quickly.

"I thought to ease you into some of the things that you will soon be experiencing, in hopes that you will not be too overwhelmed by the sensory overload, as many women who have not dabbled. Tomorrow, we will continue with the next lesson. Until then, save any questions you may have."

Hermione scrambled to cover herself with her top. She was grateful that Malfoy realized that she was still uncomfortable showing her body, turning around for propriety's sake.

She moved to speak, but her voice was hoarse, raw.

She could still feel Draco mouth closed about her nipples… his hands about her breasts.

"Ok, goodnight Malfoy." She watched him exit the same way he had come. He had closed the door behind him. Hermione heard the shower turn on as she stared out into nothingness for a long time.

On the other side of the door, Draco punished his body with the force of an ice cold shower. Shivering and cursing as the stream washed over him.

Both knowing that as she continued to shed, her new skin was beginning to emerge.

* * *

A/N: OMG. I cannot BELIEVE I am posting at 5:14 AM (EST). This was eight bloody pages so I hope everyone is happy and sated:o) Thanks to all for the continued support as I weave this tale. 

1. Lorett- MY 30/70 'Ride or Die' chick. :o) Yes girl, I had to inject Blaise. You KNOW how I love that boy:oP (cheeky grin) Get on **YAHOO** chica, I've been trynna reach ya.

2. HermioneLilyGranfer- Thanks for the assistance. I will be sure to call on you if I need anything. Again, hope you enjoy and I am SO PLEASED that you have added me to your favorites list:o)

3.MerndaSaysDownWithWormtail: 'Tick tock' seems to be quite the favorite. I think its quite funny and in top Malfoy form too.

4.AshlitaMalfoy- I LIVE to SALSA to so I know what you mean! I meant every word I said in Ch3. It's a feeling...so much more than a dance.

5. FlyingWithDaSparrow- Thanks for reviewing EVERY chapter:o) I'm impressed and flattered that you took the time to do so. For that, I thank you! Oh, yeah... and here is your chappie!

6.Blonde-Brain- Thank you for the compliments and taking the time to read my story. Hope you continue to stay tuned in.

7. Everyone else who hasn't had a chance to read or review yet since I have been updating like Speedy Gonzales: I look forward to hearing from you! Even if you don't decide to make yourselves known, thanks for reading!

Cheers and happy holidays,

NB


	5. The Heat

**Disclaimer: These things are so corny... and I'm only doing it as most of you aren't familiar with my writing sex scenes.THIS IS RATED R, figure it out:oP**

Day 4

"Uh… Hermione?"

The brown haired girl in question sighed in exasperation and mounting irritation as she has been interrupted for the umpteenth time today. If she ever had a doubt, it disappeared, along with her privacy and solitude.

For she was indeed an overnight celebrity, with her own following.

From the morning till the afternoon and into dinner the day after her 'come out', she had received notes, chocolates, flowers, even invites to the Astronomy tower- the latter of which she had to tamp down the urge to slap each of every one of those cheeky boys. She blushed furiously at the memory of her exchange with a certain Slytherin.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_'Shit, I'm running late for History of Magic!'_ thought Hermione as she frantically ran at top speed towards Professor Binns' classroom.

She rarely overslept, and in the cases she did, breakfast was sacrificed for the sake of being on time. However, this was different….

As she had chosen to indulge herself in the comfort of her warm sheets.

She had awoken early, unable to sleep. The previous night's events played over in her mind, and how she reacted.

Oh, did she react to him—like a moth to a flame she gravitated to him.

Merlin, he practically suckled her as if he were a nursing babe-

The closeness…..the intimacy of it all.

Hermione closed her eyes as an inexplicable heat swirled within her belly. She could not explain the sudden heaviness that settled there. It had been there last night as well.

And she couldn't rid herself of it.

Hence her current situation, as her ponderings over her current physical and psychological conundrums kept her abed.

Nevermind that now, she had 45 seconds before the bell rang.

Until she was yanked into the broom closet as she turned the corner.

Hermione yelps. "What the-"

Darkness enveloped Hermione and the unknown intruder as a mouth covered hers. She protests as cold, thin lips crush against hers in an attempt at passion. The intruder's hands found their way under her skirt to cup her bottom while forcing their tongue into Hermione's mouth. Struggling, Hermione found the strength to shove against their chest, propelling the person against the wall.

Wait a minute…. chest?

Very soft and rounded, for a chest.

It was downy….

More like…

_**BREASTS.**_

Hermione's heart began to beat even faster, who…

"Granger."

Hermione gasped as her head spun….

Could her ears be deceiving her?

"Parkinson?"

Pansy Parkinson's eyes gleamed with pride. "None other."

_'Whoa... I had no idea Pansy was… ooh… I better say something. Quick.' _Hermione begian cautiously.

"Umm… look-"

Pansy laughed softly, interrupting Hermione. "Don't get any ideas Granger, I don't swing that way. No need to try to let me down easy."

The head girl furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Then why-"

"Did I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Because, I needed to know."

"Know what?"

"What he sees in you. What they see in you."

Hermione was tired of the double talk. "Who is he? They?"

Pansy tsks. "Silly little Gryffindor. If you taken the trouble to come out of hiding from that blasted library you would realize that you didn't need to do all of this. Although even I must admit, it's all rather hot."

Silence permeated between the two as Hermione had no idea how to respond.

What could she say?

It was already an awkward situation, compliment not withstanding, but she couldn't let Pansy go without knowing.

"Did you find it? What you needed to know?."

Pansy opened the door to the closet, glancing at Hermione from head to toe as her lips formed a grim line. She shook her head, whispering softly as she turned to leave.

"No."

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

"Hermione?" The voice asked inquiringly. 

Hermione shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts. She took a steadying breath as she looked up into a beautiful pair of violet eyes. Oh Merlin….

It was **him**.

Hermione only identified the boy as 'him' because in all honesty she did not know his name. You'd think that all 7th year students would know one another, but due to the fact that this kid recently transferred from Beauxbatons, Hermione had no idea who he was. She saw him in the library often, as he was the only that dared to seek refuge in the deep recesses of library, her personal domain. He was quiet enough though, as he never made any effort to interrupt her studies.

It seems like today would be a different day. Hermione gulped nervously.

"Yes?"

Hermione was nervous for good reason, he was extremely handsome this boy. Standing tall at 6'2, his flawless, freshly shaved porcelain skin gleamed with vitality. Constructed by a strong jawline and high cheek bones, his face was a work of art, symmetric in every way. His fly-away dirty blonde hair flirted rebelliously with his eyes, which were violently gorgeous pools of violet with flecks of cerulean blue. The tie he wore, of blue and gold, was carelessly undone as it hung about his neck haphazardly. The top buttons of his shirt were also undone, exposing well-sculpted chest. You didn't have to look hard to see that he was a built man.

Divinely muscular, he presented a picture reminiscent of past Scandinavian warriors.

He began anxiously as he extended his hand in introduction. "Um… hi. I'm Sebastian."

'So that's his name.' Hermione thought dreamily. It fit him, she decided; a strong yet gentle name- very deep voice. She continued to stare at him, saying nothing in reply.

Sebastian withdrew his hand, eyes filled with concern. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione jumped and blushed in embarrassment as she finally came back to reality. _'Fuck, now this guy will think me a floundering idiot.'_

She looked at Sebastian uncertainly. "Erm, yes. I'm fine. Uh… how did you know my name?"

At this, he smiled an easy smile. "It's sort of hard to forget the head girl's name. Especially if she happens to also be the hardest working witch in the school."

Hermione sheepishly returned his gaze. "Oh."

"Look, I didn't mean to interrupt your studies. If this is a bad time I can-"

Her hand moved quickly to stop him. "**NO! **I-I mean… stay. I'd like it if you stayed." She flashed him a welcoming smile as Sebastian sat opposite her.

They talked in soft tones for a long time about everything from books to politics to traveling. He was born in Canada, but was raised in Bordeaux, France. His father, a textile merchant, was expanding his business to England; hence his move from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. His mother did freelance photography, but mostly assisted his father with the business. He had been watching her from a distance for a while, admiring her intelligence and forthrightness. Sebastian even went as far to say that Hermione was beautiful.

He was an only child of muggle parentage as well. Besides that similarity, Hermione was amazed at how much else they had in common.

She felt as if she had met a kindred spirit. Her heart jolted with excitement.

It was getting late, so they began to gather their books. Sebastian gathered up his courage.

"Hermione, I was wondering…"

She looked up in recognition, unconsciously holding her breath.

"If you would like to have dinner with me sometime."

"Yes." She didn't even think about it. They both laughed at the formality of it all.

"Ok, how about Thursday night. 7 o'clock, room of requirement? Everyone will be down at dinner, so we would be able to enjoy each other's company without intrusion."

Hermione locked gazes with Sebastian. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Sebastian and Hermione continued to converse pleasantly as they walked through the halls. As the path to Ravenclaw approached, he turned to her, lifting her hand to his lips.

His eyes alighted with merriment. "Until Thursday, Miss Granger."

She laughed. "Sebastian Chase, you are quite the charmer. Goodnight." Hermione watched him walk down the path until he was out of sight. She sighed the sigh of a girl who fancies herself in…

In what?

* * *

She contemplated this from the halls to the heads common room- where Draco sat on the floor Indian style, poring over star charts while taking various notes within a separate notebook. He purposefully stroked his chin with the quill's feathery tip as he was in deep thought. Out of his uniform, he sported track pants and a fitted cotton t-shirt that said: 'Ate the canary'. 

"Hey." Hermione said in greeting as she walked into the shared space.

Draco grunted in greeting as he leaned down to make some last minute corrections to his notes before finally placing the notebook aside and lounging against the couch.

"Sebastian Amberton Chase. Not too bad Granger." Draco smirked in amusement.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise: _'Amberton?'_

"Wha—Malfoy, how did you find ou-"

He massaged his neck and shoulders. "I have eyes and ears everywhere. Also, your rapid fire _'whispering'_ drew attention."

She instantly knew who his informant was. "So Zabini **_knows_**?" Her body became tense at the possibility.

Draco duly noted her posture. "Actually, no. The new boy has been quite an enigma and a bit of a loner, so Blaise was interested to see the loner in question engaged in deep conversation, with none other than the head girl." At this, Hermione let out a whoosh of air that she wasn't even aware she was holding.

Draco shook his head, taunting her as he spoke. "Oh, ye of little faith."

She shrugged in response. "Old habits die hard I suppose, but at least I got a date in the bargain. Dinner on Thursday."

A strange aura filled Draco at this knowledge, but he shook it off as he would the chills. "Good. Now shall we?"

Hermione was at a loss. "Shall we what?"

Draco tilted his head in thought. "Well, you have a choice today."

"They are?"

He shrugged casually. "Sensuality or sexuality, choose a category."

Hermione's mouth went dry. "Specifics?"

"No can do, as you have this tendency to make attempts at this thing…"

"Bolting?"

"Bingo."

Hermione steeled herself as she made a snap decision. "Sensuality." She waited with baited breath.

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched. '_Poor gel, but she asked for it.'_ He rubbed his hands together. This was going to be fun.

"Go to my room and undress. Leave NOTHING on. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

* * *

Against Hermione's better judgment, in **_three_** minutes, she was stark naked and under the covers in Draco's bed. Going under the covers was her idea, as she wasn't going to just leave herself exposed. Soft against her skin, his satin sheets made her feel secure, protected. 

Draco entered his candlelit room to find Hermione as expected, up to her neck in his bed covers. The girl bled propriety, but he would soon break her of it. With a plan in mind, he methodically began his execution.

He crooked his pointer finger at her in a 'come hither gesture'. "C'mon Granger, I won't bite… for now."

Her mouth held a small pout as she came forward, covers wrapped about her and all. She was visibly uncomfortable, causing Draco's mischievous side to shine through.

He always enjoyed toying with her, argument or no.

"Alright Granger, tonight we are going to learn about touch, coined the simplest of pleasures for centuries. It is very important, as it has been deemed necessary to sustain human life. Babies die without the constant reassurance of a mother's touch. Lovers thrive on these same sensations, as touching allows them to come together and express intimacy in a variety of ways. No one caress is the same… each its own brand of seduction." Draco gave Hermione his most penetrating gaze as he took her free hand to place it at his chest.

He addressed her in a serious manner. "Undress me Granger."

Hermione looked arrested as she processed Draco's request, computing an answer.

"Why?"

"Because you don't want the only naked male you've ever seen to be a 7 month old." Draco said this very concisely, she needed to know what she was dealing with, and what to do with it.

Wordlessly, she raised his shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest. Looking off to the side, she slid his track pants half-way down his body, allowing it to make the remainder of the journey on its own so that Draco could step out of them. He took hold of her chin, turning her face to his. He notcied hazel eyesshining with unshed tears. Draco sobered at this, and decided to give her a chance to run.

"If you want to stop, we can. No questions asked."

Hermione broke eye contact with Draco, turning her back on him to look towards the direction of the bathroom.

Her room was close… so close. She didn't have to do this. So she made up her mind.

Briefly… there was a sound

The sound of satin sheets dropping to the ground.

* * *

Her bare back was now fully against Draco's chest, her buttocks against his not yet awakened member, Hermione used the palms of her hands to skim the length of Draco's thighs; her fingertips leaving a trail as she made her way to the top of his thighs. His groin tightened in response to her touch. He stood still, not daring to move as he spoke. 

"Face me."

Brushing against him once more, she turned to meet his gaze as they regarded one another as they were—in their naturalness.

Draco was literally robbed of breath by what stood before him. She was perfect in her voluptuous splendor. Lush curves held by her petite frame brought emphasis to the flare of her hips and the heavy globes that were her breasts. Her abdomen, arms and thighs were slim and creamy as the rest of her. Her olive skin appeared translucent due to candlelight.

If she did not know that Draco was truly a flesh and blood male, she would have thought him an Adonis exhibit of some sort. He was masterfully and wonderfully made of well placed and layered muscle. His chest swelled as Draco's pecs twitched under Hermione's gaze. Strong sculpted arms and legs complimented a perfectly chiseled 6- pack abdomen. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at what lay between his legs, understanding gracing her features as his comments of last night resurface.

There it stood… long, thick and strong. On its own. It needed no support.

She unconsciously shivered. What if…

Draco cupped her face with his hands. "Men and women have been made for this very thing. It can, and it will." His middle pulsed with energy, ready to prove itself to her, but Draco pushed those thoughts away. She wasn't ready yet.

Draco lowered Hermione onto the bed, shifting their weight until he was on his back. She was on top; her middle was straddling the tops of his thighs. This way, they could explore each other freely.

And so they did, hands were everywhere, massaging, teasing, light pinches, circling. They caressed each other and savored the sensations the other evoked. Hermione whimpered as Draco continued to rub his thumbs across her nipples, gyrating on his thigh. He groaned as he could feel the evidence of her moist heat on his thigh. He closed his eyes as Hermione, in her boldness, took hold of his manhood and began to stroke it lovingly. Drops of pearly pre-cum anointed her soft hands as she continued her ministrations. Draco swore on Merlin and Grindewald as he instinctively thrusted himself up into her moving hands. The inexperienced chit was going to kill him.

Before he could spill, Draco flipped Hermione onto her back and placed his hands between her legs. The heat of her honeyed walls drew him in as he inserted one finger into her depths, eliciting a mew from Hermione. She opened her legs even wider to him in welcome as he inserted another finger into her, using his other hand to encircle her nub of pleasure.

Hermione writhed and bucked against Draco's hands as she cried out in pleasure. She felt the heaviness within her belly grow as she went higher and higher. She groaned in half frustration, half pleasure as Draco continued to work his own brand of magic on her.

Both in intense concentration, one the giver and the other the receiver of pleasure, Draco and Hermione's interlude finally came to an end as Draco, while in Hermione's depths, does a 'come hither' motion with his finger, causing her to climax instantly.

Hermione screamed her release as Draco continued to rub on her sensitive nub and provide internal stimulation. She felt as if she was flying high, the heaviness in her belly gone.

Gone?

Gone.

So as they both regarded each other in silence before going their separate ways, understanding came over Hermione's features.

That heaviness…

That frustration…

Was evidence

Evidence of her lust…

Her want…

Her need…

Of Draco.

So she layed naked in her bed absorbing this new information, as the head boy did so in his own way.

In his own bed, as he finally got his release, Draco closed his eyes and exhaled. Another release.

A release of a different kind…. he had let go, albeit grudgingly.

The emotions

The turmoil….

The heat…. was on.

* * *

A/N: Are you FEELING the heat! The plot is on and hotter than ever as I'm bobbing and weaving all sorts of craziness. It's 6 AM here, I've worked hard. So on that note, to the shout outs! 

1. Lorett- Girl... you know the heat is ON. 24/7/366 (Draco and Blaise work leap year too). Love ya sista! 30/70 forever and always.

2.HermioneLilyGranfer- Hey chica! I'm bummed for ya, so I hope this lifts your spirits!

3.YourGunMyhead- I looked up Mary-Sue and actually, saying Hermione is beautiful isnt necessarily Mary-Sue, as JKR herself set precedent in GoF. Read the dance scene. She was so beautiful, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her (ever after he knew it was her). She cleans up very well. As far as the rest, as we only have up to book 5 and I'm shooting ahead into 7th year, I'm assuming that Hermione, as other girls, goes through the same insecurities and fears. As for the shift is tense. Its intentional... as I like to portray their POV's at times as if they are delayed reactions..instead of simultaneous. They are individuals after all. Anyway, I appreciate your review and I hope you keep reading:o)

4. JoCuteGirl (I hope this heated you up once more. Enjoy), Abbi, KarlieMalfot4Sirius, ILovCJ(Glad you think so!), BlinkNena182, CorazondeDragon, April (MalfoysQueen, as always wonderful), ACharmedOne, KylalaSan,Sporty12gd4u(Hopefully, this is better than the last), LilMizMalfoy, Istalindar, Vampyra (as promised :o) ), Erilyn Rose, MonPetitChouChou, StikeeBubbles, KudosCutie, BoardingLas(Draco is a rich snob, thats a layer he has always had.. and will always have. JKR created him that way. :o) ). And last but not least, KAYANA. Thanks for adding moi to your favs.

Cheers everyone and love ya dearly. Write soon!

-NB


	6. Brink

Day 5

Her brown haired gleamed like bronze beneath the firelight as she looked up at him from her position on the hearth rug, her eyes beckoning him closer. She was a picture of perfection, lying there in naught but a mesh leopard thong. As she saw his strong, pale form approach, she teasingly rolled onto her stomach, shielding her breasts—but showcasing her plump, round, derriere. Against his will, his pulse accelerated—blood traveling to his erogenous zones—even warming his own cold heart. The storm raging within him reflected by his eyes, he knelt down beside her and captured her mouth forcefully, attempting to transfer all his conflicts.

His reservations

His fears

Into that one kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as she submitted to his barely contained lust. She didn't dare close her eyes as he kissed her, meeting his steely gaze in request…

Demand….

That he claim her for his own.

Their tongues danced as their hands probed and caressed one another to the tune of reckless lust. Heat radiated from their cores as Draco reached down to cup Hermione's sex, her heady scent assaulting his nostrils as he sampled the juice of her walls with his fingers.

Bringing the telltale sign of her arousal to his mouth, he slowly licked his fingertips as a guttural growl escaped his chest. Hermione's tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip, her pelvis tilting closer to the pressure his hand generated. He knew she was pleased by what she saw and wanted to reward him…

So she pulled him on top of her, and wrapped her legs about his waist, guiding his manhood to her core. The tip of him could feel the ready wetness drawing him in….until he heard a sound….

The sound of ringing.

* * *

Draco jerked upright from his bed, hitting his alarm with such force and viciousness that the poor clock shattered long before it tumbled to the ground. 

_'Fuck'_ thought Draco as he continued to ramble all sorts of expletives in his mind. Raking both hands in his hair, he cradled his head in his hands.

Merlin, the dream was so real.

Obviously, with an empty bed and no firelight to speak of, Draco realized how silly he must have sounded to himself, but he didn't—partially anyway.

Because as far he was concerned, the aftertaste of Hermione's juices still lingered at the back of his throat, so he swallowed in defiance as he trudged into the bathroom to begin his toilette.

Relaxing under the warm stream of the shower, Draco allowed his mind to wander as his hands traveled to his burgeoning erection. Deftly and expertly, he stroked and pumped the pliable flesh, concentrating on the tip with one hand, teasing his balls with another. He bucked against the pressure, grunting as droplets of sweat from the steam of the shower flows from his brows. He was so close that he could feel it. He was cresting. Quickening his pace he moved the hand from his balls to brace himself against the wall, his butt cheeks tensing as he his seed started.

With a battle-like cry, Draco hung his head back in surrender as he forcefully splattered against the bathroom tile. Squeezing himself, he drew his seed and orgasm out until he was fully spent. His head throbbed with the impact of it with its return to the upright position. That taken cared of, Draco began to lather up.

Covering his body with suds, he came to a shocking realization.

TWICE, he had jerked off… in a four hour span.

This recent one, was the strongest nut he ever had in his life, not even being inside a woman gave him such force.

Woman…

It was all because of a woman… the _thought of a woman_.

His own thoughts were fucking him up, Draco was fucking up.

His mind betrayed him, his body an eager accomplice.

He shuddered what was at stake as he rinsed and stepped out of the shower to get ready.

It couldn't happen…

It wouldn't happen…

No way in hell.

* * *

Not too much later, Draco went down to breakfast, ungracefully plopping down onto the bench. His plate finally filled with food, he stared at it for a long time, mournfully, sorrowfully. 

He was not hungry. The thought of what could be happening to him was depressing.

Draco was pushed out of his thoughts as someone gripped his shoulders. "Drake! By Merlin, wait until you hear what I have to tell you!"

Draco looked with weary, tired eyes at his friend. As such as he loved Blaise; he wasn't in the mood to hear about one of his many misadventures.

Someone else rushed to Blaise's side. "What do you_ think _you're doing?"

Blue eyes entered into a staring contest with the newcomer. _'Oh, no'_ thought the belligerent Italian, _'this shit is coming out, now'_. He replied cryptically.

"Whatever is done in darkness, will come to the light"

"Zabini! I'm warning you! Don't you utter another word, or else!" Blaise laughed mockingly. _'What could she do?'_ At this point, the whole Slytherin table was listening in rapt attention.

Draco, already irritated, moved to stop the bickering. "Blaise? Pansy? What's the meaning of all of this?" He watched as the two continued to look at each other venomously. They were already beginning to attract attention from the other house tables, although none but the Slytherins were able to hear what was being said.

Blaise smirked triumphantly. "Time's up Parkinson, will _you_ tell him, or will _I_?"

Pansy stamped her foot as if a spoiled child. She lost either way, and she knew it. So she did the only thing she could.

She came clean.

"Fine Zabini, you perverted no good wanker." She crossed her arms and turned to Draco.

"I needed information, so I got it. From Granger."

Draco looked at her strangely. What could she need so badly that she went to Granger?

In the meantime, Pansy failed at her attempts to leave the great hall, as Blaise was holding her by the neck of her blouse. He didn't believe in roughhousing females, but Blaise wasn't above ripping a blouse or two…within reason.

He chuckled at himself as he remembered the pearl buttons sprawled across the floor of his dorms. _'Now that was a **good** piece of ass.'_

He mentally slapped himself, as it was the wrong time, wrong place.

He spoke up. "Oh no you don't Pansy, tell Draco **_how exactly _**you went about getting this information." This girl was a piece of work indeed. Despite the circumstances; Blaise couldn't help but admire her moxy. Damn Slytherin pride.

The bitch was crazy, but she had moxy.

"I snogged Granger" the defeated female Slytherin mumbled at a low volume.

Draco's ears perked up at this as he yells. "WHAT?"

He heard her loud and clear, as Draco had perfect hearing. He could hear a damn pin drop, but he couldn't quite believe **_what_** he was hearing.

She spoke defiantly. "You **_heard_ **me dammit! I snogged her into the next life, and I'm **not **sorry." A great ruckus erupted at the Slytherin table.

Her? _WHO was she?_

Draco was nonplussed for a moment. This girl was a piece of work. Suddenly, he was angry, very angry.

**"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?"**

Pansy could only smile bitterly as she calmly gave Draco her answer. "Nothing, it's what she has done to **_you_**… and every other male around here." Saying her piece, she looked away, refusing to say anything more on the matter.

Draco was about to yell a reply, but was halted by his own head of house.

Professor Severus Snape approached the group, his eyes narrowed menacingly. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss. Parkinson. **WHAT** is the meaning of all this?"

By this time, the whole great hall was looking towards the scene between the head boy, his best friend, and former lover. This was a situation someone could look back on and possibly laugh at. It was all ludicrous really.

But not today.

Draco stood as still as stone, not trusting himself to speak as anger still flushed his normally pale complexion. Blaise spoke up instead.

"Nothing sir, just a minor disagreement."

The Professor scoffed at this. He had a feeling that it was more than that, but he believed in letting students solve their own problems. It gave him less work to do.

"**Fifty points from Slytherin, EACH. Outbursts will NOT be tolerated!**"

He looked pointedly at Draco "and neither will language **_unbecoming_** of the head boy." The professor tsked as he walked back to the dais to finish his breakfast, leaving the students to their own devices.

They all thought singularly. _'One hundred and fifty bloody points! Motherfuck!... Snape must be really pissed.'_

Cries of outrage and vicious whispers spread through the members of Slytherin House, their own leader had caused them shame and disgrace. He showed weakness openly, arguing over some girl.

But whoever this girl was, she must have been something—to have their King, Queen and Prince so at odds with one another.

No one dared approach them to inquire though, as they knew better, and knew their place.

Pansy was the first to leave. "Wake the fuck up Draco. That's all I'm saying." She tossed her honey blonde locks over her shoulder as she walked out of the great hall with all eyes on her, head held high.

Blaise looked at Draco in question and sighed. Knowing that no answers were forthcoming, he turned his back on himand took a seat to help himself to breakfast. He shifted guiltily, thinking perhaps he did more harm than good to his best mate.

Draco, still slightly pissed and shell-shocked from it all, sat beside Blaise and began to eat. _'This too, shall pass' _he thought hopefully, as he stabbed a sausage link with his fork. In all this commotion, he never once thought for backing out of the plan.

_'A Malfoy's word is his bond. You are nothing without your word... your character.'_

Words from his very own father.

Strangely, he felt as if he would have wanted him to stick to it, regardless of the circumstance.

The cost.

"Things are never easy are they mate?" Blaise says. Draco shook his head. They read each other so well.

Draco felt a pair of eyes on him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't have to guess who it was.

He already knew.

She was leaving, hand in hand—with another blonde. Chase.

He replied in a whisper. "No. Never."

* * *

After a long and tiring day, Draco finally reached the safety of his room where he slammed the door behind him and immediately began throwing things across the room. 

He wanted to bloody scream! But no… screaming was for bloody bitches.

He settled for violence instead.

To Draco, it seemed like the whole day had gone straight to hell. It was as if Voldemort had taken over as his angel. The dream, shower, breakfast, _after_ breakfast… Chase was literally giving Chase. Hand holding and book carrying everywhere. Smiles and easy laughter between the two showed their attachment to one another.

Hermione was even kissing him…on the cheek.

**Several times…**. Lingering.

Sucking his teeth, Draco had no idea why bile tempted to rise from his throat, resisting the idea that he could be experiencing anything that was beyond his control.

"Well, at least I'm not dead, he is" muttered Draco in reference to his supposed 'angel'.

A small consolation I suppose, for a teenage boy whose life had taken such an awful turn over the past 6 days. Resentment filled his breast.

_'It's all her fault… of all the bloody things to ask someone_.

_She chose me to ask._

_Well, she would get her money's worth.'_

He got up, with revenge on his mind and began to make his way to where he knew she would be.

The library.

* * *

His suspicions on target, he found her there, seemingly deep in conversation with who else, but him. 

Sebastian sodding Chase.

Draco, with his steely gaze on them, cruised to the table, standing behind Hermione. He intruded in their conversation, rudely interjecting.

"Granger, we need to talk, **NOW.**"

She looked up at Draco, noticing that his gaze was cool, impenetrable; and brooked no argument.

Hermione turned to Sebastian, who looked at the pair thoughtfully. "Sebastian—"

"Hermione, go ahead sweetheart, I'll be here."

Draco with Hermione in tow, rolled his eyes at Sebastian before leading her deeper into the library into the stacks of the restricted section. They were in an even more secluded section of the library, lending them the cover of privacy.

Hermione looked at Draco in puzzlement. "Malfoy, what's going o-"

She was unable to finish her sentence as Draco gripped her shoulders and yanked her towards him as he slammed his mouth onto hers. She whimpered uncomfortably as the kiss was rough, bruising her lips. His tongue in her mouth, Draco coaxed Hermione's out of hiding by sucking her in. She moaned in spite of how Draco was manhandling her, feeling her center throb with need. Activated, Hermione freed her shoulders from Draco's grasp to wrap her arms about his neck.

Like a man starved, Draco ripped his mouth from her lips to ravage her neck. He nibbled, bit, and sucked on her ripe flesh intermittently. He was relentless, as if he wanted to mark her. Make his presence known. Wanting to bring her closer, Draco grabbed Hermione's buttocks to lift her onto him, wrapping her legs about him as he pressed her back against the bookcase. Hermione gasped with the sudden action, but struggled to get closer to Draco, rubbing her sex against his abdomen as she ran her fingers through his hair, down his back, his shoulder blades.

It was useless to deny herself this simple pleasure...

As it wasn't going to last much longer.

Draco, on the other hand, was popping off the buttons of Hermione's shirt with his teeth, kissing his way down her chest. Impatience riding his back, he opened his mouth to latch onto her erect nipples through the cloth of her blouse. A deep rumble of pleasure came from his lips as he sucked her, moving his head in all sorts of directions as he did so. Trapped against him, Hermione writhed and bucked as if possessed. Draco returned to place his mouth over hers. Simultaneously, he reached into his back pocket and found his wand, flicked it and allowed it to clatter to the ground. He had preprogrammed it to do a silencing charm on its next use. Good thing he did.

Because if she was making noise now….

Draco, not breaking the kiss, bent his knees and sunk lower…lower... until they were both on the ground. Hermione's back remained against the bookcase as Draco kissed his way down her body, gradually moving her legs to his shoulders.

Finding what he was looking for, Draco didn't raise Hermione's skirt, but burrowed under it, so she couldn't see his actions. Not that it mattered, as she was in daze, too heavy with lust to stop him from completing his mission. She yelled in surprise.

"MALFOY!"

Draco chuckled to himself as he held Hermione's legs open and continued to nuzzle her clit with his nose. She is wet, very wet, he surmised. It wasn't rocket science, her knickers were drenched. He used his nose to move the crotch aside and darted his tongue out to taste her, causing Hermione to convulse in shivers.

"Oh…. God…"

'_Thy name is Malfoy'_ Draco finished mentally for her as he licked and sucked her labial folds, not yet getting to the treasures they held. The scent of her sex once again overtook him, as it did in his dreams. Her brand of musk was intoxicating. Licking her opening, he plunged his tongue inside, feeling Hermione's tight walls quake at his entrance. Using his tongue, he slowly thrusted in and out, moving his head so that his nose brushed against Hermione's nub of pleasure with each probe of his tongue. Uncontrollably, Hermione began to vibrate…buzzing with pleasure. What is this we hear?

Hermione is purring?

Hearing this, Draco spurred her on by flicking his tongue inside her…tracing her upper walls as he drew his tongue out and filled her once again. He chuckled once more.

Who would have known the chit would _taste_ like peaches.

As he continued on, he could feel Hermione's legs beginning to shake even more. She was about to cum. He removed his tongue from her and placed his whole mouth over her vagina, and began to hum as he sucked her in.

Hermione's head kept tossing from side to side as Draco was truly eating her as if she was the last supper. Some things cannot be put to words.

And this was one of those things. The pleasure was indescribable.

So with that thought, Hermione smashed Draco's head into her crotch as she roughly came into his mouth and screamed her release. For the first few seconds, she rode Draco's mouth, taking great pleasure as he relieved her.

But then… after she had come down… he never stopped. He was still going.

Hermione cried out, as she had spent her crest, and tried to push Draco away...wriggle away. She was so sensitive.

But it was no good, as Draco had her number, and a score to settle.

Draco thought of all the bullshit of his day as he continued to show her no mercy—licking, sucking, nipping, tongue fucking her. He wanted to show her.

What? He didn't know—he just knew that no one fucked him over and got away with it.

So he held her legs open and heard Hermione scream with pleasure/pain until she was hoarse. She had cum in his mouth three more times.

Finally, as Draco had had his fill, he released Hermione's legs and allowed them to fall to his sides. Hermione hadn't bothered to close her legs. She would be a bit on the sore side for a few hours, he knew. Draco got up, and with a flick of his wand lifted the charm and fixed them up.

On the outside anyway.

Hermione looked up at him in awe as she studied his mutinous profile.

Who was this man?

Her mind told her one thing, her heart another. For once, she didn't have the answer.

She had outsmarted herself.

On the other hand, Draco felt at a loss as he wordlessly walked out of the library to his room.

Everything had gone according to plan.

But it seemed as if the plan somehow had a life of its own, taking his mind and body along with him

And dare he say…..

His heart.

* * *

#Shameless plug#: My partner in crime, **LORETT**, has written a lovely, sour, tart, **LEMONY**, **lighthearted fluffy **story (**DMHG**) called: 

**IT HAD TO BE YOU**

**READ IT! She is a wonderful authoress. If you love my work, you will absolutely adore hers! You can trust my judgement, as I don't give compliments readily. I give credit where its due.(nods firmly)**

* * *

A/N: So... NOW we can all guess **who **is at the BRINK:o) I hope that this has been as good for you as it has been for me. We have two days left... possibly 3-4 chapters at most. Anyway, enough talk about that. Shout outs! 

1. Lorett- My darling! **MY 50th REVIEWER!**(hugs) Thank you so much for your support and encouragement as I attempt to tell a decent story. I hope you enjoyed this, as it was taken from a personal experience (adapted just a tad). (wink)

2.Abbi- I'm the writer, and I hate Hermione at times. Why can't we all have a Draco? Huh:o)

3. Izzi85- Your wish is my command (turns up the thermostat)

4. Sporty12gd4u- Just ok? Aw, I wont take offense though, as everyone pines away for the sex. Unfortunately, thats the whole object of my plot, so we cant have it coming to a head at Day 4 now can we? Chin up:o)

5. Gwenevere Morgan Black- Well, when I went to public school and private school, people had sex at school. Oral sex was all round, people doing it right and left. As a medical student that goes into schools to teach sex education, I'm always amazed at how much kids today KNOW. More than I did back then, so I'd like to think the Dumbledore is quite aware of the high hormone levels at Hogwarts. As far as tension... is this enough for ya? (grins)

6.TomFeltonsDancer- Damn.. I wanna dance for him too, but they will put my butt UNDER the jail, as he is a MINOR. (frowns). I hope this chapter helps answer your question posed in your review. :o)

7. Vampyra- (hugs) You are so awesome you know that! You are the ONLY one who commented on my Pansy thing in a review! For that, you have my gratitude and affection.

8.HermioneLilyGranfer- I'm glad, here's something to lift it even more.

9.Erilyn Rose- ANYTHING that involves sex.. in my opinion.. is ALL GOOD:o)

10. NotDavidTalbot- Your review totally warmed my heart! How sweet. :o) Well, in my line of work you have to provide detail yet be brief as possible, so that helps me alot here I suppose.

11.April (MalfoysQueen, dammit.. I want THAT name!)- Thanks so much for the compliments! Well, I hope this chappie answers youre questions about how Draco is feeling.

12. SoulChaser- The whole touch thing is TRUE. ;o)Research supports it, especially in preterm babies.

13. Dwarfa- WHY THANKS:o)

14. Attolia- HIGH FIVE TO YA and AMEEEENNNNNNNN:o)

15. **(Added after original post) Ms Lit**- In the past, the shifting of tense was intentional (as I wanted it to appear in 'real time' instead of both of them feeling everything simultaneously), but as this was mostly Draco's POV, that wasn't supposed to happen so I went back and fixed it. Lord.. as many times as I've experienced it in my fatigue I spelled cum wrong? OH! I shall never live it down:o) Seriously though thanks for the minor grammatic critiques. I will admit though that grammar is the lowest priority on my list. The plot and sequence of events always get me. If they don't make sense, the story dies.

15. Kat, Sarah( ya still hot:o) ), JayEmmaLuv85, Denise4, ProfessionalToiletFlusher, Stikee Bubbles, DracoandJackLover (this soon enough? #smile#), KougasGirl1188, DCMMFAN, Lindsey, BeautifulScreamsofHeartache(nice name), Hello (thx for the translation, everyone has been showing me that my understanding of Spanish is STILL intact!), InfamousWriter, and last but not least, ANI.

Cheers to everyone once again, seen and unseen,

besos y abrazos ( Kisses and hugs)

NB


	7. The Full Monty

Day 6

**5AM**

Hermione lay awake in her bed replaying the events of hours past in her mind. She had done so for the past hour and no matter how she looked at it.

None of it looked good in her opinion.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

After Draco left her sprawled on the ground, Hermione tried to get up, but she was extremely sore.

Who knew that so much pleasure could cause such pain?

On the third attempt, Hermione was able to rise from the ground. Dusting herself off, she looked down to survey the damage. As a result of Draco cleaning up after their interlude, her uniform was neatly in place; her once torn buttons firmly placed onto her blouse once more. Her hair was put back in its coiffure, as she had worn it up that day.

_'I better go to the loo to have a closer look'_ she thought.

Hermione, walking to the loo to have a better look, found moving to be quite uncomfortable. Her whole body ached. She could not yet see, but her neck, chest and thighs to an outsider, would have been an alarming sight to behold, black, blue and purple from her recent interlude. Soon enough, the reflection in the bathroom mirror confirmed her worst fears. Her eyes brimmed with tears, an expression of surprise and confusion marred her features.

_'Oh have mercy'_, she thought frantically. She couldn't go back to Sebastian looking like this!

So without having time to think of the implications of it all, Hermione quickly cast a concealment charm on her bruises and checked her face to make sure there was no sign of tears. Her lips were a bit swollen from the way Draco had kissed her, but after careful placement of lip gloss, it gave her a full, pouty look. Only she knew otherwise, that it was anything but.

Upon reuniting with Sebastian, she made the flimsy excuse that she needed to tend to something for the headmaster in order to make a quick escape. She seemed perfectly calm outwardly, but inwardly she wanted to collapse. She needed to go—and think.

With the assurance that they would see the other on the morrow, Hermione made her way to the only place she knew—where she could exhale.

Gryffindor tower.

Ignoring her aching body, she ran as fast as her aching legs could carry her until she reached the portrait of the fat lady. She knew Harry and Ron had gone to visit Hagrid without her today, so she knew that **_she_** would be alone.

She, meaning Ginny Weasley.

Hermione stormed into the common room, where she didn't have to go far. Ginny was sitting crossed legged before the fire, staring into space as if in deep thought. Hearing someone enter, she turned to see who it was.

Ginny leapt up and broke into a huge smile. "HERMIONE! What a wonderful surprise! I haven't seen in you in what feels like ages!" She moved to capture her brunette comrade in a hug.

Suddenly, Hermione did the one thing that she couldn't bring herself to do earlier.

She cried. What started as a whimper, turned into torrents and torrents of tears. She heaved and heaved, and as much as she tried to get herself under control, she was unable to.

Needing no explanation, Ginny just stood there, holding her friend tightly, tears falling down her own cheeks.

For she herself had cried a similar cry many, many times. She knew it intimately.

The cry of heartbreak.

So Ginny did the best thing she could do for Hermione, say nothing and just be there for her friend. An eerie feeling filled her chest, Ginny knew that somehow, without any confirmation that a certain Slytherin was at the source of this. The redhead sighed, as there was no cure for such things—a broken heart. She swore viciously, "Bastard" and rubbed Hermione's back as she took her up to her room to grieve in private.

After a few more minutes of crying, the torrents and heaves had subsided to naught but sniffles. One would think that a cathartic release such as this would have made Hermione feel better, but it didn't.

As she wordlessly left Ginny's rooms to head for her own, anger and bitterness filled her breast. Each fueled by the scenes that kept replaying in her mind.

_**-fin-**_

* * *

**6AM**

With tears threatening to overtake her once more, Hermione took a shaky breath. It felt like everything she knew to be right and good had failed her.

She still couldn't believe what he had done. What she had allowed him to do.

It bordered on abuse, the way he had manhandled her, as if he wanted to punish her as one would an insolent child.

But Hermione couldn't fathom why, what had she done?

He was so gentle with her before… careful and patient with her.

But yesterday, he had hurt her- treated her shamelessly, without reason.

She felt like a whore—someone to be used and discarded. Nowhere did it say she had to take this.

So she arose from her bed and purposefully strode through the bathroom and stormed into Draco's bedroom. She didn't have to do much to awaken him, because strangely, he was just as awake as she.

"Granger, what the-"

Hermione hauled off and with all her might backhanded Draco clear across the face. Her once calm hazel eyes showing anger and venom, she stood over Draco who, for all intents and purposes, was now very pissed. Hermione spoke first.

"**Son of a bitch! I could hex your pureblooded ass into oblivion!"** She didn't know where the strength came from to bitch slap him. For all she knew, Draco could retaliate. She threw caution to the wind.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the brown haired witch before him while massaging his swollen cheek and jaw. _'Damn, this is going to look like shit in a few hours.'_

He stood up from his bed. **"GRANGER, WHAT THE FUCK?"** But he knew better, he knew why she was there….

Hermione tossed her nightgown over her head revealing her nakedness. There were no concealment charms on her this time, so proof of their rendezvous was there for all to see. She could have cast one of the many healing spells she knew, but no.

She wanted him to see everything as it was, in the light of day.

The aftermath so to speak, since he left so quickly like the coward he was.

She pointed to her bruises as she angrily spat. "**THIS... IS WHAT FOR! HOW COULD YOU!"**

Draco flinched at the sight of Hermione's body. He knew what he was doing when he did what he did, but to see her as she was, he was immediately flooded with guilt.

He began quietly. "Look, I'm… I'm-."

He never had to do this before, so his mouth found difficulty forming the words. The pit in his stomach that had been there increased. He felt helpless... and he hated it. He was tired of feeling foreign emotions, so he clung to the only one he could identify with.

Anger.

"Fuck it. I'm **NOT** going to say something that I don't mean" a very angry and irritated Draco stated in a deceptively low voice. _'It was all her damn fault anyway'_he thoughtas he continued to stand there with a stony expression-his haughty smirk in place.

Hermione bristled. "**I don't WANT OR NEED your fucking bloody apology you fucking sorry excuse for a man!"**

She walked up to him, fully aware of her nakedness until she stood toe to toe with Draco. She spat in his face before she uttered her final words.

"**YOU**… are not even a **MAN**. You are **NOTHING TO ME**! You can take that and this deal and _**shove** _it up your pureblooded ass!" She turned to leave but was prevented from doing so…

Draco grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him. He gripped her shoulders, rendering her immobile. Fear took hold of Hermione, as Draco's face took on a menacing look. Splotchy and red, he looked ready to erupt. He was terribly angry.

_'This is the last straw'_ thought Draco as Hermione's spittle ran down his face. He forcefully shook Hermione as he yelled.

"DAMN YOU GRANGER! I DIDN'T **_ASK _**FOR THIS. **I TOLD YOU**… I **_TOLD_** YOU THAT THIS WOULDN'T WORK! BUT NO! YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN… AND NOW I'M GOING **CRAZY**….."

He stopped shaking her, taking the time to catch his breath. Hermione stared at him, mouth agape.

_'Crazy? What the hell kind of nonsense was Malfoy on about now?'_

Draco bit out bitterly as he continued to catch his breath. "You closed in on me until I couldn't breathe _**Hermione**. _Against my will, you robbed me of the only thing I have…**_control_**. Control over my life, my emotions**. I—CAN'T –FUCKING—BREATHE!" **

With the feeling that he had said too much, Draco turned away from Hermione and walked in the direction of the common room. A leaden feeling settled over his chest as his eyes threatened to prickle.

He needed—he **had** to get out of there.

Hermione ran after him into the common room and extended her right hand to grab the back of shirt. He wasn't just going to unload on her and leave like that!

"Malfoy!" Draco continued to move despite Hermione's tugging on his shirt. She pleaded once again. "**DRACO! STOP**!"

At the sound of his given name Draco stopped. Hermione ran around him so that she could see his face as she spoke. She noticed that he looked tired, beaten, defeated.

Draco spoke first, his voice a hoarse whisper, eyes imploring. "Let it go Granger."

Hermione shook her head. "But-"

Draco interrupted. This could not be. It couldn't. Her lack of response from earlier added to the mounting evidence. There was too much to overcome.

"LET… it go. It's over." That said, Draco walked around Hermione and left the common room.

Listening to his fading footsteps, Hermione sunk to the floor and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks. Alone in the midst of the common room the world suddenly seemed colder, bereft of life. Regaining her posture, she returned to her rooms to prepare herself for the day ahead.

She would get past this. She would move on. Someone was already there, waiting in the wings. Someone who could give her what she wanted—she needed.

She would.

* * *

Strangely, the day passed quickly for Draco and Hermione as if they were in some sort of dream sequence. Neither spoke or acknowledged the other as they were attempting to pretend the other no longer existed. They placed on their respective masks for the world to see, but those close to them could sense that something was missing. Despite such beliefs, they had no basis in fact, so they remained silent. 

But they were watching… looking... for anything.

Even the professors noticed a change, in Hermione anyway. As she didn't raise her hand as often, and seemed somewhat distracted. Professor Snape, as he was Slytherin's head of house, knew Draco well, and took note of the tension between his two prize pupils. With the wisdom that comes with age and life circumstance, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

They would have to figure it out for themselves.

* * *

**6:50 pm**

Hermione looked at her reflection through the full length mirror with a critical eye as she prepared to leave to meet Sebastian for dinner. Dressed to kill in a black sequined cocktail dress, the plunging neckline and backless style brought attention to the skin of her breasts and back—now magically healed from previous bruises. The dress molded and adapted to her curves, shooting to end above her knee. Small black beads which hung from the hem twinkled invitingly. Strappy slingback black shoes completed the outfit. Her hair was done in a half up/half down fashion, her bun held in place by a pair of onyx chopsticks. No tendrils caressed her face, which was in full makeup, complete with plum lipstick. Onyx jewelry adorned her pulse points.

She looked like sin itself. A fallen angel, a temptress on the prowl.

With bated breath she made her way out of the room. As she was leaving, Draco was coming in. They both stopped in recognition of each other. Draco spoke first, offering a sort of truce.

"Nice."

Hermione replied tonelessly "Of course it is."

Undeterred, Draco whispered "Granger, don't g-"

Hermione cut him off, replying snarkily. "Malfoy, you wanted to **_'let it go'_**, remember? So I'm following your advice. Now if you'll **_excuse_** me, I have a prior engagement." She swept past him to walk in the direction of the room of requirement. She was running late.

For a date

With destiny.

* * *

As Hermione approached, she saw Sebastian waiting for her in the distance. Dressed in a black tuxedo, he looked extremely gallant and handsome. His angelic face was framed by his stray locks of dirty blonde hair. As she came to face him, his eyes gleamed in merriment and appreciation of what was before him as he regally bowed. 

"My lady." He flashed his most devastating smile. Hermione relaxed instantly, and returned his smile with ease.

She replied with mock hauteur, but her obvious amusement giving her away. "Sir Chase."

He rose from the bow to take her hand in his, tucking it into the crook of his arm. "You look beautiful as always. Shall we go inside?" She nodded, allowing him to lead her inside.

Upon entering, Hermione gasped in wonder as the room of requirement had turned into a beautiful moonlit park by a pond, stars twinkling as they pierced the night sky. Not too far off, lit torches encircled a small round table for two which was already set with food and wine. An older gentleman could be seen playing the soprano saxophone, filling the air with sounds of jazz.

The scenery was simplistic, but very romantic. Falling into the mood, Hermione melted under the heat of Sebastian's violet gaze as they ate, drank and conversed. He was so easy to talk to. There was no guise about him, nothing complex to figure out. He was available.

To love and be loved.

To feel and give her what she needed.

Hermione thought all these things as Sebastian swept her into his arms as they danced on an open patch of grass. They laughed and whispered to each other as lovers would, but neither of them spoke of love—as it was still early in the relationship.

There was an intense attraction between them however, which came to fruition as Hermione pulled Sebastian's face towards hers to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

As their lips made contact, Sebastian groaned and pulled Hermione tight against his body. His tongue skimmed her lips, begging for entrance. She obliged him by eagerly opening her mouth, rewarding him with a moan as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Heat grew between them as the scenery changed from nature to the indoors. They found themselves snogging in the midst of an elaborately furnished Victorian style bedroom complete with four-poster king sized bed. Hermione sighed as Sebastian laid her against the soft sheets, bringing his mouth back to hers. She loved the way he kissed her. As if he wanted her.

No, **_needed_** her.

She wanted someone, to need her.

Sebastian went to undo the ties that held her dress in place behind her neck and allowed to fall to expose her full breasts. Lust reflected in his eyes, he bent his head to nuzzle her neck, kissing down until he reached the object of his attention. His tongue swirled around her aureole before he latched onto an erect nipple. Hermione gasped with the familiar sensation, cradling Sebastian's head to her chest. She felt content. His seduction was quiet. He didn't overwhelm her.

Nothing like what she had with Draco.

It was then, in the throes of passion, that it hit her. Like cold water dousing her ardor.

She didn't want comfortable, or quiet.

She wanted to be overwhelmed, overcome.

With the violence that was lust, passion, possibly love.

Someone that she could talk, fight and make love with. To repeat the cycle all over again.

It may not be Draco, but it definitely wasn't the man she was with right now.

She called his name. "Sebastian…"

Still suckling her breasts, Sebastian stopped to look up at Hermione and looking into her eyes, immediately sat up. Something was amiss.

Tears of sorrow shone in her eyes. It was all so gloriously fucked up, this whole situation, here was the perfect man, and she was throwing him away. She met his inquiring gaze.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, but as much as I would like to, I can't go there with you. It wouldn't be fair to any of us. I'm truly sorry."

Turning away from her Sebastian cradled his head in hands for a minute. He had taken a chance on her, knowing that there was possibility that there was more than meets-the-eye to the relationship she had between herself and the head boy. As their relationship was in its infancy, he did not feel the pain of loss. He was at peace with the decision to not continue, but, he wanted one thing from her.

He turned his head to meet her gaze once more, smiling a sad smile. "It's ok Hermione, it really is, and I wish you all the luck in the world. I hope that someday, when you think of me, you will think of me fondly as a friend." Always the gentleman, he knew when to concede gracefully to defeat.

She smiled back at him fondly, not saying anything as she lifted herself from the bed to fix her dress and hair. Once she did so, she turned to him and gave him a hug, squeezing him tightly.

It was a goodbye and a thank you of sorts, for what was done could not be undone.

* * *

Leaving Sebastian behind, Hermione traveled the long way to the head dorms. Entering the common room, she found Draco lying on the couch, asleep. 

She stood over him, staring for a long time before finally retrieving a blanket from the opposite side of room. Hermione placed the covers over Draco's sleeping form and caressed his forehead lightly, being careful not to wake him.

That done, she retreated to the confines of her room, and not too much later, fell asleep.

Outside on the couch, a pair of eyes looked up at the ceiling before returning to the closed position, burrowing under the warmth of the covers once more.

* * *

For **Lorett:** Who inspires me each and every day to produce the FULL MONTY! My beta, my friend, my rock. I love ya sista! 30/70 all the way:o) 

**subliminal plug :READ HER STORY... IT HAD TO BE YOU. It's AWESOME. Tell her I sent ya!**

* * *

A/N: And that my dears... was THE FULL MONTY! For those who have seen the movie... thats where EVERYTHING HANGS OUT:o) 

I'm sure some of you must be very upset with me at this point, but I would have to say I wrote this chappie out of necessity, as some things needed to happen for the end to be what it is. This was very difficult for me to write for obvious reasons, as I LOVE DRACO. I hope you felt the emotions as I felt them, and enjoyed reading nonetheless. I look forward to receiving your comments.

**1. VAMPYRA- The 100th reviewer!** I wanted to surprise you with that honor. I had enjoyed our email chats and I wanted to let you know that I appreciate you and your support of CS. Besos y Abrazo de mi corazon.

2. Spitfirecracker- I am very explicit in my writing, so its always going to make you feel like you are in the thick of it. If you like these scenes, you should check my other story, Resurrection. They are OFF the CHAIN!

3.KougasGurl1188- Draco didn't fuck her because he simply wanted revenge.That's what he got. As you can see here. It backfired and helped no one.

4.VenomeQueen83- Hopefully, you still think I am blessed by the inspiration fairies.

5.DCMMFAN- I sent you an email directly regarding your review, but I hope this chapter helps you to understand the weirdness you felt.

6.Izzie85- Hopefully, I have not let you down. :o)

7. Me- The whole scene with Pansy was simply about who else but Pansy. She is a jealous, selfish chit, but she has alot of insight when it comes to Draco because she has been with him since the beginning. Slytherin's are cunning.. and creative. Pansy felt like she needed to experience it for herself to see what the big deal was. Only thing, she realized that it wasn't Hermione's physicality that made her attractive...so it left her at square one.

8. (Sin)Gwenevere Morgaine Black- I went to school in New York City and South Carolina, public and private, and catholic schools. I've seen ALOT. Oh yeah, oral sex is like currency in schools now. The kids think it a sort of game. Very odd... disturbing. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie, as you do love tension.

9.TomFeltonsDancer (feels a pang of jealousy)- Hey chica! Well... I won't say anything in regards to Draco being shallow. I will let you decide for yourself.:o)

10. Sporty12gd4u- Now THAT's what I like to hear:o) Hope you still feel the same.

11.HermioneLilyGranfer- Hey girl! (hug)You've been awful short on words lately. Hope you have a mouthful ready for me this time:o)

12.Attolia- Last chappie was an adaptation from real life mixed with some fantasy. I will let you figure out what was what. (grin). My mind lives in the 'gutter'... thats how I come up with the gutter stuff. :o)

13.MsLit- Look back in the A/N section of Ch 6 for your comments. I hope you continue to read on and judge the PLOT based on its merits. :o)

14. (April) MalfoysQueen- Glad to enjoyed the last chappie and hope you enjoy this one as well.Also, this should answer your question with regards to Hermione's feelings ( I hope).

15. StikeeBubbles- Yup.. thats me! SMUT WITH PLOT! Has a nice ring to it actually.

16.Samantha Cameron- Good things come to those who wait. :o)

17. Xo-MISSY-Ox: THREE TIMES! OMG I'm so flattered:o) Thanks so much for your compliments.

18. Redand Gold4leafClovers- Harry's comment was nothing but expressing love for a friend, nothing more. In my mind, he can be quite succinct when he so chooses. That was one of those times. Recall GoF dance scene.Thanks so much for your review and I hope that you continue to fall even deeper in love with CS. ;o)

JoCuteGirl(the heat is on:o) ), Abbi(I firmly believe in using up ALL of Draco too.), Perthy, FlyingWitDaSparrow (your short reviews crack me up), YourGunmyHead(he didn't die..but he's done), XymiAngelGhost, StrangeandHappy, PMF, Ani (thx so much), and last but not least, **YamiShizuKira.**

**For those not reviewing: I SEE YOU. 700 hits.. and only 27 reviews? Oh how you WOUND me! J/K, but really, I would love to hear from you. Even if its just "Hi.". I love it when people make their presence known.**

Cheers as I wish you all love, peace, joy and happiness for the new year and EVERY year!

-NB


	8. Against the Ropes

Day 7 

_"Malfoy, you wanted to **'let it go'**, remember? So I'm following your advice…" _

**_"YOU_**_… are not even a **MAN**. You are **NOTHING TO ME!" **_

_'NOT A MAN…. _

_NOTHING... _

_NOTHING…' _

* * *

Words replaying themselves in his mind, Draco fidgeted as he slept fitfully on the couch. He could have been a little more comfortable in his own bed, but he had wanted to wait up for her. 

To catch another glimpse of her.

And that he did, technically. He forced his eyes closed upon hearing her enter and feigned sleep. He could feel her eyes on him; searching him, caressing him.

His skin tingling with anticipation, he unconsciously shivered, causing Hermione to cover him with the blanket, touching his forehead as she departed to turn in for the night.

It was all unexpected, given previous events. He didn't deserve it, he knew.

Her humanity- her purity of heart.

It served as a jolt to Draco's system as he slept the sleep of the damned; his subconscious attempting to work out what his conscious could not.

His mind flashed through memories of Hermione, snapshots of moments in time from the conception of their acquaintance to the present. These images came slowly at first, but then began to pick up in speed until it all became a blur. Draco's mind went into overdrive, struggling to find an answer to it all, until it finally….. found commonality.

The mystery Draco had been yearning to solve, was in her proverbial **_skin_**, and the shedding thereof.

The key…

Was that she **_never_ **did shed it.

Her foundation remained the same, everything that he truly treasured and admired about her… what made her who she was…

Was still there, and nothing could change that, no superficial or sexual experience could take that away.

And he didn't want it to, for one simple reason.

She never needed him to push her into womanhood, because she already **_was_ **a woman—

**HIS** kind of woman.

Someone he could call his own. Even grow to…

to… dare he say it?

To love.

Suddenly, a weight was lifted from Draco's chest, making him feel deliriously light. It was a strange feeling, as it was new to him. Nevertheless, after resisting it so fiercely, for what seemed like a long time, he finally gave up the ghosts that haunted him, that kept him…

From being able to feel, to fully share and partake in experiencing the burden of emotion.

It was unbelievable. He—the King of Slytherin, had fallen for the lioness of the pride.

But it didn't matter anymore.

The current circumstances made everything look so grim, bleak. Irrevocably broken.

She had chosen another over him, but it was his own fault, as his foolish pride gave way to his own defeat.

However, it didn't mean that he had to concede that defeat. He was a Malfoy after all.

A new energy and determination filling him, Draco arose from the couch and went to gather some thing from his room. He would get ready in the Slytherin dungeons today.

Draco had always been a betting man, so today he would gamble.

Raise the stakes, up the ante; no longer toeing the line.

He was seriously thinking…that it was time to cross it.

* * *

Hermione strode into the great hall feeling more well-rested and at peace than she had been in a long time. It wasn't that all was right in her world, but she took comfort in the fact that she knew, that somehow, everything would be ok. She wasn't alright, but she would be one day. 

Her world would eventually right itself again.

With the supreme satisfaction of finding comfort in one's own skin, Hermione smiled as she sat down with her friends for breakfast.

Hermione greeted them sunnily. "Hey guys!"

As the Hermione now greatly differed from the Hermione of yesterday, Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at their brown haired friend as if she had developed split personalities. In all honesty, they wouldn't have said that this was the old Hermione.

Somehow, they perceived that Hermione of today was different from anything that they had ever known.

It was a Hermione fully bared, unmasked for everyone to see.

She was graceful and serene in the beauty of her quiet strength. Resolute in her posturing, Hermione exuded the confidence that comes with knowledge of self, with womanhood.

Now the dominator, she was no longer dominated.

She came of age, into her own.

Ginny was the first of the three to smile, as she felt the genuine sense of peace that came from Hermione. She reached under the table to take Hermione's hands in hers, giving it a light squeeze. If it was possible, she developed an even greater respect for her friend.

She was a fighter…. She was going to fight. With everything she had.

Harry and Ron, taking Ginny's lead, gazed at Hermione in approval. She had come out of the shadows.

Not **_their _**shadows, as many thought; but her **_own._** They were elated for her.

And forever in the debt to the person who had shown her, what they could not.

So they did what anyone would do in honor of the occasion, they celebrated-in chorus.

"Hey Hermione, welcome back."

* * *

Back on target, Hermione fell into her normal routine, conducting business as usual. She raised her hand at every question, attacking her studies with gusto. It was quite a pleasant day really. She even managed to greet Sebastian in the library without the intrusive feelings of guilt and awkwardness, easy smiles returning once again. Likewise, he too seemed content, working on a house project with Luna Lovegood, another fellow Ravenclaw. 

Now in her room, she readied herself to meet the head boy for their weekly patrol of the grounds. They gave the prefects a break on Fridays, giving them a chance to relax after the long school week. It wasn't much, as the prefects had to cover the rest of the week's patrol while the heads went about other duties, but it seemed to keep everyone happy. Steeling herself, she looked at herself in the mirror before meeting Draco in the common room. Hermione chided herself for doing so, as it did her no good to dwell on what could not be.

Why should she care what Draco thought of her?

Mentally shaking herself, Hermione strode into the common room where Draco stood waiting. He, in deep thought, had not noticed her presence, so Hermione took a moment to observe his profile. Draco looked so forbidding to Hermione, his blonde eyebrows furrowed in serious contemplation. His lips slightly pouted as he moistened the lower lip with his tongue with a continued far away look in his eye. Hermione, seeing the action, swiftly turned away with a sharp intake of breath, as the temptation to cover his lips with her own unexpectedly overwhelmed her.

With this, Draco was finally knocked out of his trance, seeing Hermione with her back turned to him. _'How long had she been there?'_

Steadying herself, Hermione turned to face Draco once again, walking to close the distance between them.

She addressed him in a business like manner. "Malfoy."

Draco cleared his throat. "Hermione."

Hermione shivered internally at the unfamiliarsound of her name on Draco's lips, but acts as if he said nothing at all. "Ok, let's get started." That said Hermione stiffly walked past him to exit the portrait hole, an unusually quiet Draco lagging behind her.

For hours, they patrolled the halls in what could have been viewed as companionable silence. The truth was neither party trusted themselves to speak just yet, so they allowed the silence to reign over them. Patrol of the inside completed, they made their way to the outside portion of the grounds, starting with the Quidditch locker rooms.

The sky tinged with what was the beginning of another starry night, Draco and Hermione made their way across the Quidditch field. They didn't need to walk the entire parameter, but they did it anyway, for different reasons; Hermione, for the simple fact that she liked nature and wide open spaces. For Draco, it was a bit more complicated than that.

Growing up, Draco always felt the freest flying, the most like himself. There were never any high expectations, false promises, or family problems.

He didn't have to put on a show here. Flying high….

He could just be Draco.

So it was with those thoughts in his mind that Draco firmly took Hermione's hands in his in the middle of the field. He spoke softly as he looked into her eyes.

"My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, son of the late Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I am named for the dragon, a sea serpent existing even before the sea and sky had been divided from each other….

Monsters of primeval darkness and chaos, dragons can only be overcome by the powers of sunlight before the creation of the world can take place—before a new beginning can occur."

Hermione looked up into Draco's penetrating gaze as she soaked in his words. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her… it couldn't be….

"True to my name, I have been living in darkness and chaos all of my life. I was swallowed up by the expectations, the disappointments, and the bitterness. Everything about me was out of control, hence my constant struggle…to obtain… and maintain control; but I failed...because of the light."

Draco paused for a moment, his gaze still locked with Hermione's. She hadn't said anything yet, which increased his nervousness. But he had come this far…and he had to see it through.

Make it as plain… as he could.

"It was here, in our 1st year, I called you a mudblood, besmirched your name for the 1st time. It certainly wasn't the last time, as I know that I have hurt you…even now…

But I hope that this will be a new beginning, as I believe you are that light that has brought me out. So in the same place I made my first wrong, I choose to make it right once more."

The air around the young couple was charged with tension as Draco spoke his final words. He didn't know what would happen next.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione pulled her hands out of Draco's grasp and broke eye contact, looking away from him. Just when she thought that she had a chance of getting a foothold on her emotions… this happens. It was all so unexpected; she didn't know what to think.

Think……

Think……

Her mind returned to a previous question asked:

_"You think too much Granger. Have you ever just done something without thinking?"_

Hermione finally found her answer.

_'Oh bugger it.'_ Thought Hermione as she swiftly turned back around, crashing herself against Draco's body as she lifted her mouth towards his to meet in a soul shattering kiss.

Draco let out a whoosh of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding as he gathered his lady love into his arms. He smiled into the kiss as he realized…

She had finally done it.

Did something without thinking, not caring about the consequences.

So there the lovers stood, in the center of the pitch, kissing, caressing, and whispering to one another.

This time, there _were _whispers of love…of need… of promises.

And of course, they intended to keep each and everyone of them.

* * *

References: Information regarding origination of Draco taken and adapted from: coldwater.k12.mi.us/lms/planetarium/myth/draco.html

* * *

A/N: Ah...I went for your heartstrings, and I TUGGED them. I TOLD you this story would be lighthearted and fluffy, and I wouldn't be true to my word without gifting you with some SWEETS! Well, Draco's version of it. I couldn't in good conscience have my boy become a sniveling idiot... so I played it as close to the vest as possible, trying not to betray him. 

As far as Against the ropes, it relates to boxing. Being against the ropes.. you ricochet back into the ring again, to fight once more. This was about fighting the good fight. For self-knowledge, personal growth, to right past wrongs,and last but not least, LOVE.

**The next chapter, as promised, will be the LAST Chapter**, asit is time for... YOU KNOW WHAT... (winks). After this, I will be returning to my other work, **RESURRECTION**, so I hope that you will continue to follow me there. Who knows? The plot fairy may bite me once more... and another gift will come from the sky. I'm tossing around a Blaise/Luna pairing.. but ff doesn't have a BLAISE category! Its sucks! I wonder if one could lobby for that:oP

Oh yes, please **DO NOT FORGET ABOUT LORETT** and her story: **IT HAD TO BE YOU**! She is just getting started, and she NEVER disappoints! Trust me on this one, as I will be FOLLOWING new story closely along with her other wonderful fic **THE THREE KEYS**.

* * *

Now... shout outs! 

1.**Lorett**- DARLING! I was just talking about you yanno (ha-ha). Anyway, you are such an awesome person as all of the facets that make you up are unique and wonderful. You really came through for me on this one. Don't hesitate to ever call on me to do the SAME. Love you ALWAYS, 30/70:o)

2.Alley Mack- YOUR REVIEW TOTALLY FUCKED ME UP! (as in I LOVED IT!). It really lifted my heart and spirits, for that I thank you. It's always by policy to NOT do cliffies as I HATE them with a passion. So, I hope that this chappie left you feeling settled, yet appropriately looking forward to the end.

3.Samantha Cameron- After all we have been through girl, you have GOTTA be happy with me NOW:o) :oP

4. Erilyn Rose- I hope I still have Draco 'down-pat' :o)

5.IZZY85- OH YOU FUCKED ME OVER TOO! In a GOOD WAY! Lord you had me soaring high off of that review! In Resurrection, Draco is more true to his baser nature... a sexier Draco than here in CS. I didn't see you REVIEW Res, so u must TELL me what you think of it when you get a chance. :o) Thanks for everything.

6.MalfoysQueen- OY! Where do I get my ideas? I really dunno, sometimes from fics I've read, or situations I WISHED went down. Every chappie you have recieved is FRESH off the press as I don't plan out my stories and write off the cuff as it seizes me. It has been taking me 5-6 hrs to write each chappie (after Ch 2). Thanks for asking and I hope you enjoyed:o)

7. Eveny Rose- If I have helped you accomplish THAT in any way! I have succeeded.If you think this is wild, Resurrection will drive u nutters:o)

8. PentagonMerlin- Sebastian isn't French he is CANADIAN (and not the french kind). He moved to France during his childhood years. I didn't get too much into it, but in my eyes Canadians (NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE WHO SEES THIS AS OFFENSIVE...as NOONE like the US right now)aren't too dissimilar to Americans in terms of lifestyle and culture. Plus, 'Bastian's mum was American, but that wasn't essential to the plot.

9. TomFeltonsDancer- Well, there was NOTHING to rush sweeting as this is going to be 9 chapters as promised! This was not meant to be a long drawn out story, hence my naming it a ficlet. It's my holiday gift to all the readers out there.Also, hit 100 24 hrs ago (YAY!) and it's bittersweet in a way, as I wont have time to bask in it. The story is coming to an end. Anyway, hope you enjoyed:o)

10. LunaDemonica- Nope, but I have always loved the name Sebastian so I just used it. It sounds totally HOT! As far as fic recs, I told you of Lorett and I's works we have going, other than that click on my profile and see what I judged as favorites. Thats your best bet.

**LadyFirehair**(Thx you for reviewing and taking up Lorett's suggestion, hope to hear from you soon),**Abbi, JoCuteGirl** (I love you too!), **WoundedAngel**(men like Sebastian still exist, no cliche. :o)), **Mareggae, VenomeQueen83**(excellent insight!), **AngelDolphin1, notDavidTalbot, Meadowsweet1363, Theladyknight**(Its ALL about DMHG:o) ), **KougasGrl1188, Sporty12gd4u, WinterSpirit, HermioneLilyGranfer** (HIYA!), **DCMMFAN, SoulChaser, JiffyLube, FoxyChic4U, Perthy, Ani, Tara, Icanrunthrufire,LuvBug21,StikeeBubbles, TinkerBell14934, Mandalay4824,**

**and last but not least, LAURARC!**

Happy New Year and Cheers to you and yours! As I am celebrating with family, there will be a one day delay with the final chappie. Thanks and hope to HEAR from you all SOON!

-NB


	9. Anyway The Wind Blows

The spirits of the air caressed their faces as they stood side by side looking into the horizon. A great unknown existed there that caused them to be enraptured with the wonders and mystery of it all. The aqua waves that kissed their feet solidified the couple's stance in the sand as they held hands, fingers interlaced. It was a metaphor for them as they had indeed become strong over the last year with the many obstacles they had to overcome to come together as they were now. In the beginning, it had seemed like the couple, with all the forces that be, would have been swept away- akin to seashells that are swept back into the arms of the sea with the outgoing tide.

But that was in the past, as both defiantly stood in the sunset; serenaded by the melodic sounds of nature, which only acted to heighten their sense of awareness.

Awareness of life….

Of love…

Of each other.

It was with this awareness that they turned to finally face the other. As Hermione looked into the grey depths of the man of her dreams, she immediately smiled a secret smile; as she knew that he, Draco Malfoy, was far from perfect—but hers all the same. Aside from the black fitted swim trunks he wore, his body was laid bare in all its chiseled perfection. Chest, arms, back and abdomen peppered with sea spray, they glistened against the backdrop.

She inhaled deeply, drawing in his familiar scent and sighed in contentment.

The object of her affection gazed into her hazel orbs with equal admiration. If someone had told him that he would be here—right now- with Hermione Granger he would not have believed it. Yet, here he was with this vision of loveliness before him. Her hibiscus adorned curly hair was wildly tossed by the wind, creating a halo around her face—bronzed by playing in the sun. Soft curves housed in a burnt orange triangle bikini top with matching sarong, Hermione looked temptingly exotic.

Ethereal.

He smirked with satisfaction upon hearing her sigh, and brought her hands to his lips. They had graduated from Hogwarts 2 weeks ago, at the top of their class. It was a grand affair as they celebrated with family and friends. Hermione had been offered a job as an auror by the Czech Ministry, based in Prague; which she accepted. He, Draco, was going to take the helm at Malfoy Enterprises as CEO. The inheritance of his estate accorded him when he turned 18, the world was his oyster. For the first time, he was looking forward to what the future held. Life was wonderful, new and exciting to him.

He had everything he wanted, except one thing.

Hermione broke the gaze. freeing hands to twirl around with her hands held open. Her face turned to the sun, she smiled and laughed. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow at her antics as she stopped to join his embrace once more.

"This has been so wonderful Draco." Hermione whispered as she placed her arms about his neck and rose on tip-toes to kiss him.

"Mmm hmm" Draco responded in assent as he deepened the kiss for a brief moment. "I told you that you would like it here."

They were on a private island not too far from the Aruban coastline. Draco's father had bought it as a honeymoon gift for Narcissa, before everything was as it was. There had been love here at one time, and Draco was conceived here, in that love—all unbeknownst to Draco.

So it was no surprise that love would find itself here once more.

"That you did. Well, you were right."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Of course I am Hermione. Aren't I _always?_"

She playfully shoved his shoulder. "OH! Yo-"

She never got to finish her statement, as Draco crushed herto him in a searing kiss. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, running his fingers through her wild mane as he did so. Hermione relaxed into his embrace, using her fingertips of trace across his back—teasingly, promisingly.

Feeling his groin tighten, Draco broke the kiss. In the time they had been together, they had not yet had sex. It was mutually agreed upon that they needed to take the relationship slowly—because as much as they may have realized they **_loved_** one another, they didn't **_like_** each other—they didn't **_know_** the other. And so, after that fateful night on the pitch, they had a new beginning—a fresh start.

It had been this way for 7 months now—Draco courting Hermione.

"Two weeks…" Draco began.

Hermione scoffed at Draco. "Don't start. Prague isn't THAT far. We'll see each other Draco, we will."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, as he has been known to do when faced with having to show emotion. He was a little better about it, but he was still a Malfoy, still Draco—with hardware fully programmed. This was why, in all this time. He hadn't told her…

But he would…he told himself…

Eventually.

Draco sighed in resignation. "Of course we will." The weekends would be their time. Between him working through his headquarters in London and her off fighting in Prague, they were supposed to find a medium. Draco thought it bullshit. He would lose her and he knew it—to her ambition—their ambitions. A pain gripped his chest as those words sunk in.

Losing her… his light.

Hermione lifted her hands to cup his face, using her nose to nuzzle his as she kissed him lightly. She knew what he was thinking. She knew him so well. "Don't worry love. That won't happen to us, I promise."

The wheels turned in Draco's mind as he made a decision.

_'You're damn right it won't.'_

And so, in the midst of the sand and surf, Draco finally declared himself.

"As a kid, I used to love puzzles. Each of them unique, they were always a pleasure to put together. 200 pieces, 500, 1000…they all had their parts that joined to make a whole—to make the big picture. So, imagine my surprise, when I find that one of the pieces was missing. I couldn't visualize what was to be, because that necessary piece wasn't there."

Hermione looked up at Draco indulgently. "What are you talking about love?" Draco suddenly got downon one knee before her, taking Hermione by surprise as she whispered,

"Oh."

Draco cleared his throat, which was already tight with emotion. "What I visualize, to be my future could not be a future, without you in it. We have been through a lot in the seven years we have known each other, and the 7 months we have been dating that allows me to think—no, I **_believe and know, _**that we can weather any storm. I am naught but a man. I know that I'm not perfect and that I will always be a bit difficult at times, but…..

Hermione Jane Granger, I am also… the one who loves you. If nothing else, I am the man who loves you, now and **always.**"

Unshed tears shone in Hermione's eyes as Draco snapped his fingers, causing a ring to materialize before her very eyes. It was a 2.5 carat princess cut pink diamond set in a platinum band encrusted with diamonds. Totaling 4 carats, the entire band was blinding as it provided its own source of light. It was well made—it was beautiful, and fit for a queen.

"Oh Merlin Draco…" said Hermione she admired the ring he held poised over her left ring finger.

"I've decided to move the headquarters to Prague and use London as a satellite. The city has a lot of promise, and I'm sure it's just as good a place as any. I don't care really, as long as I'm with you….beside you…

And so, love of my heart, my long sought after light, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Draco. She had never expected this—for him to do all of this, just to be with her. He was wonderful…

And finally, he would be hers.

"Yes Draco, I will." With the band finding its new home, the pair kissed passionately, consummately. They were apart of nature… the circle of life…

And now… of each other—a puzzle complete. Today and always.

* * *

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her back across the beach towards the veranda, which revealed their master suite. Entering the suite, Draco lowered Hermione onto the bed. Hereyes were glossy and bright as she pulled him on top of her so that their lips would meet. They kissed hungrily…yet languorously, savoring each other as if delicacies. Passion rose between them, the heady scent of their lust spurring them on. Draco, still kissing Hermione, removed her bikini top to place his hands over her warm globes. Teasing the nipples with his thumbs, he kneaded her eager flesh as she moaned her pleasure into his mouth. He broke the kiss to move down her body.

"Oh, Draco…" she sighed as Draco planted butterfly kisses over her neck and chest. He playfully licked her nipples, sending a jolt to Hermione's core. She shivered with the contact, the anticipation. Draco swirled his tongue about her aureole, flicking her nipple, then sucking on them. Feeling naughty, he repeated the cycle on the other breast, making Hermione cry out. Her breasts were always sensitive, and he liked that—A LOT.

Made his torture sweetest.

But she pushed him off her to roll him onto his back, reversing the game. It was his turn to squirm she thought as she straddled him.

"Oh no, cowboy," whispers Hermione as she licked his earlobe, his pleasure spot.

"I'm not going down all by my lonesome." She saidas she moved to bite and suck on his neck, while her hands traveled southward to release the bulge in his pants.

Draco had no idea what a cowboy was, and he honestly could give a fuck, as long as she didn't stop doing what she was doing. Hermione had eased his trunks off of his body and began to stroke him. Her soft hands expertly maneuvering his flesh, he grew even more within her hands—pulsing—throbbing, his life force causes his manhood to spring and jerk in her grasp. Draco felt like a naughty schoolboy with his first, the way he was groaning in pleasure.

Especially after she began nuzzling and licking his balls.

Draco gasped in a raspy voice. "Merlin woman, you're trying to kill me. I know you didn't—ah" She took him into her hot warm mouth as far as she could before she suckled him. As she bobbed up, her tongue caressed the underside of his manroot. Hermione looked at him devilishly.

"No, I didn't learn it from you. I saw it in a book and I thought I'd try it."

She licked and sucked the tip of him where his precum lay, swirling her tongue about the sensitive area, where the head of the penis begins before taking him into her waiting mouth once more. She moved her head as she bobbed up and down on him, massaging his testicles as she did so. It was sensory overload for Draco as he instinctively thrusted into her mouth, reveling in the sweet warmth and goodness that was her mouth. Whimpering as her mouth became even more pressurized; he could feel himself getting closer. Damn.

Trust her to follow whatever that book was to the letter.

Determined to be in control once more, Draco grudgingly pulled himself out of Hermione's mouth. Kissing once more, they both stood to ease off the remainder of Hermione's clothing before lying back down on the bed. It was turn-on as Draco tasted some of his essence within Hermione's mouth. She had given it a flavor all her own.

And it was with this thought that Draco laid on his back once more. Hermione looked puzzled for a moment.

"Straddle me."

Not understanding at first, Draco guided her until her womanhood was placed directly over his mouth. Draco extended his tongue to tease her quivering labial folds before plunging into her wetness. Upon doing this, Hermione began to ride Draco's mouth, rocking, gyrating on his tongue as she mewed and gasped her pleasure. Opening her legs wider, she felt him wrap his tongue around her clit, running his whole tongue over it before nibbling it… and sucking it. Hermione gripped the headboard, as she feels she might collapse on Draco—cutting off his air supply.

But Draco beat her to it by bringing one of his arms around to crush her sex to his mouth. Her juices sliding down his throat, he slurped and hummed as his mouth covered her pulsing sex. As he felt her beginning to cum, he sucked on her clit roughly as he fingered her ass. Hermione bucked in wild abandon as she came into Draco's mouth- yelling hoarsely as she moved over his still suckling mouth. Exhausted, she rolled onto her back legs sprawled open. Dracosettled between them and engaged her mouth in another kiss, wrapping her legs about him. His fingers sought her out and found her more than ready. He searched her gaze for surety. In answer, she guided him to her entrance, allowing him to begin his descent, wriggling a bit as she felt herself stretching to accommodate him. He gathered her into his arms and held her close, nuzzling her neck. Continuing to enter her slowly until he reached the barrier, he drew her flesh into his mouth before biting down on her neck, thrusting through her barrier as he did so. Hermione cried out in pleasure/pain from it all, as she knew it was meant to distract her. She found it quite attractive actually, how he took her in such an animalistic way. The pain was briefly replaced by a pressure, a delightful fullness and burning within Hermione's belly that she could finally identify as desire—her wanting of Draco.

She moved against his hips to draw him deeper, as she loved the feel of him inside her, touching her most intimate places. Draco, wanting to please, began to move within Hermione, slowly at first, to allow her to adjust, but after a while the pace began to increase. He began to roll his hips, gyrate, and buck inside her. She met each and every one of his thrusts as they rolled around in the bed, never separating from the other.

It was slow… slick and at times rough as the couple expressed their frenzied need for the other—to become one in every way. Draco felt her walls tighten around him as he went to enter her from behind, Hermione growling her pleasure at the newness of the position. She spread herself wide as Draco plunged within her while playing with her already sensitized clitoris. She arched her back to take him deeper, writhing against his fullness, feeling him jerk within her…feeling his seed start as she began to crest.

And so it was here that they came together in perfect harmony. Both screaming in the delight of their reckless coupling—drunk off the power of their own mating. Their afterglow did not last too long, as they reached for each other once again, indulging themselves in their addiction. Draco suckled her as he poured champagne down her belly which traveled south of where his mouth lay waiting. Hermione laughed and giggled as she came—

She would come 5 times that night, as did he.

Draco, finding his final release in the solace of Hermione's mouth, cuddled with his lady love as the remainder of their heat radiated from their bodies. She admired her ring as she layed across his chest, smiling once more.

Her dream come true, now a reality.

Her polar opposite traced the outline of her shoulder as he watched her in awe of the ring. He smiled as well and chuckled. He was happy and life was good.

He would never let her go.

And so they lay there, the stars aligned, their end set in stone, destiny in place, the couple would be bound for eternity.

To travel the path of life together as one, to go anyway the wind blows.

With this knowledge, they closed their eyes and succumbed to peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, there was another who slept, beneath Hermione's heart, another legacy…another love…another tradition.

Each of the three pulses surrendered to the beauty of the island, which beat to the sound of the drum of the sea. Everything was one, everything was calm…

Everything... was right.

-Fin-

* * *

A/N: And that... is the **END** folks, of Celebrity Skin. It has been a (sweet yet bittersweet as this is the end, **68 pages** of wonderful DMHG)pleasure writing this ficlet and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I. I also hope that many of you (ALL OF YOU) will travel over to my other fic **RESURRECTION** and also**_ review_** my work there.:o) Perhaps sometime in the future I may work on a LM/NB (their teen years) or a Blaise/Luna ffic. Let me know what you guys think about that. I have a Malfoy obsession, so either way I'd work it to death. :o) 

Also, DO NOT FORGET **LORETT'S** STORY **IT HAD TO BE YOU**... READ IT! REVIEW IT!

Peace, love and happiness,

NB

Shout outs:

**((LORETT)):** It's finally done chica! Can you believe I have a completed work under my belt:o) Thank for the support, the laughs, everything! Going back to work on Res now.. as I KNOW you are missing Draco. Stay tuned... HALLOWEEN is coming soon:o)

**((EIHWAZ AND LOURDAISE)):** OMG You're backkkkkkkkkkkk (HUGE HUGS). I am so honored you r/r my fic! OY! You guys were the first of many fics I read, and my 1st ff friends. How humbling and warming. Thanks ladies.

1. Mystical Willow. This is it babe! Hope you enjoyed.

2. SomethingorOther: Its intentional.. as it was meant to be relected in real time vs. simultaneously.. at least in my mind anyway. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the PLOT for its MERITS. The minor stuff doesn't bother me. That can always be 'fixed', if its broken. :o)

3. Flying Wit Da Sparrow- Hope you enjoyed, and HOPE to see you over at Resurrection.

4. XymiAngelGhost- In my opinion...I wouldn't call it 'soft', but I'll leave that for you to decide:o)

5. DCMMFAN (Chelsea)- Your review was so flattering! For that and your support, I thank you much:o) EMAIL ME THAT DEGRASSI WEBSITE:oP

6.Vampyra- (HUGS) V it's done! Oh its sooo bittersweet yanno? But Resurrection is calling me...so I must obey. Hope to see you over there soon:o)

7. SoulChaser- I'm your fav! OMG that rocks! I am so pleased. Hope to see you over at Resurrection. :o)

8. The Lady Knight- YAY a CONVERT! Girl.. u WILL NOT regret it! I promise.

9. Vixen- Aww.. well this is the last one, but I have another one going called Resurrection sopop over, read and tell me what you think! Don't worry about Sebastian... in my mind.. he went on to marry... Ginny Weasley (LONGGG STORY as to how that comes about).

10.LittleMissy(Sara)- VERY COOL I am soo pleased:o) I hope you continue to read my other work as well. Cheers!

11.NotDavidTalbot- Want more of my work. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO:) :P

12. FoxyChic4u- Well, I have a 22 chaptered work (DMHG). Read the A/N for some other unique ideas I have for pairings. Draco/Ginny would actually be awesome, as I think they are fire.. and FIRE, but no.. not writing a D/G fic anytime soon.

13. MalfoysQueen(April)- Thank you so much for your reviewing and support! That was one of my fav lines too.

14.TinkerBell19434- She is right about me, as I am right about Lorett. :o) Thanks for reading.

**15. LunaDemonica, StikeeBubbles(**an author has to know when to call it quits before a story goes sour), **Pigwidgeon188, DitzyChick1228, Dracosgal, Mandalay4824, SpyChick989, Dwarfa, LadyFirehair, CouchPotato01, KylalaSan, JoCuteGirl (**love ya 2), **KougasGrl1188, DracoandJackLover,MerndaSyasDownWithWormtail, PentagonMerlin, Sporty12gd4u, ProfessionalToiletFlusher, SamanthaCameron, AlleyMack, SugarnSpice522, and last but NOT LEAST,**

**Frustrated Phoenix.**

Cheers and hope to hear from you all soon,

NB


End file.
